


Ditched At Birth

by Jocosely_Fuccy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Abusive John Winchester, Accidental Incest, Adopted Sam Winchester, Aftercare, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Sam Winchester, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Fuck Or Die, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, Incest, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meddling Dean Winchester, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Sam Winchester, Omega Verse, Panty Kink, Physical Abuse, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Traumatic Experiences, Trouble In Paradise, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform, baby kinksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocosely_Fuccy/pseuds/Jocosely_Fuccy
Summary: Twenty-three years ago, John and Mary Winchester gave birth to their second son; however due to John not wanting an omega as a son, they put this child up for adoption and continued to raise their son Dean as an only child. Their second son was adopted by Bobby and Ellen Singer in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. With the closed adoption, Sam Singer knew nothing about his birth family, or the tragic accident that befell his birth mother shortly after his birth. Once he graduated at the top of his class in high school, Sam was accepted to Stanford’s Pre-Law program, with ambitions on going to law school there as well.Soon before he was set to graduate, Sam’s fianceé-to-be broke up with him, the reason? She couldn’t see herself happy with another omega. This was quite a shock to Sam’s system, given this was never a problem she’d voiced before in the two years they had been together. Incredibly depressed and alone, he dropped out of school, unsure what he could be doing with his life at this point.First ABO fic, hope y'all like it!





	1. As Fate Would Have It

Sam was finally pulling out of the depression caused from Jessica leaving him, he’d gotten a job as a receptionist at a law office, he was actually feeling happy again. He was ordering at Starbucks, blissfully unaware of the world around him because he was getting out of his funk and genuinely experiencing life with a new outlook. He waited a few seconds at the pick up counter, blindly picking up the first cup that was placed on the counter in front of him. As he took a sip from the cup, a really attractive guy walked up to the counter next to him. He had short cropped dirty blond hair and beautiful green eyes, and the cutest smile. 

“Hey.” The stranger approached him, his scent and posture clearly indicating his alpha subsex. 

“H-Hey!” Sam blushed, unsure as to why a cute guy would be talking to him randomly. 

The handsome stranger picked up the next coffee the employee sat on the counter and he looked at the cup, “I'm guessing you’re Sam?” he asked with a chuckle, pointing at the cup at he took a sip.

Sam turned bright red in embarrassment, looking at the cup that read ‘Dean’ instead of his own name. “Oh my God, I'm so mortified. I'm a million miles away right now, I'll get you a new coffee.” He offered, fumbling through the awkward situation. 

“No need, Sam.” Dean laughed, looking back up at Sam's beautiful blue-green irises. “You could make it up to me by letting me buy you dinner tonight if you're free?” He asked, all but winking at the adorable taller guy in front of him. 

_What? He's actually asking me out?_ Sam couldn't believe it was happening, like he was the lead in some B-list romantic comedy! “Uh--Yeah, I'm free!” He stuttered through his sentence. 

“Awesome, I'll pick you up, say seven o'clock?” He added charismatically, writing his number down on a napkin and handing it to Sam.

“Works for me!” He responded, happy he was noticeably less flustered in his reply. “I'll text you my address now then.” Sam gleefully typed up the address and sent it to Dean, his phone pinging shortly after.

“Alright then, I’ll see you tonight, cute stuff.” Dean said with a final wave, leaving the Starbucks with a clearly newfound swagger from asking out a cute guy.

“Holy shit! I can’t believe that just happened.” Sam said quietly in disbelief, trying not the run home from the Starbucks like he’d just found a golden ticket. He didn’t live too far, just two or three blocks away, so running wasn’t really important. He practically jumped up the stairs, bursting through the door. “Robyn! Holy shit, Robyn!” He yelled for his roommate, looking in the living room and the kitchen to try and find him. 

“Dude, what’s your damage?” A shirtless, petit, pale boy with copper hair emerged from his room, in the process of putting on a shirt. 

“You’ll _never_ believe what just happened!” Sam exclaimed, following with the story of how his dumb mistake led to him getting asked out by this promising new suitor. 

“No fucking way, that sounds like a plot to a shitty movie. Do you have a picture or a last name?” Robyn inquired, pulling out his phone, ready to perform social media sleuthing to find out more about the mysterious Dean. 

“No, just a phone number and a name.” Dean sighed, showing him the napkin. 

“What even is that area code?” Robyn scoffed, punching the number into Google. “Kansas? Did you find yourself a country boy, Sammy?” Robyn laughed, Sam rolling his eyes at his roommate. He opened up Facebook, pulling up the search bar with the name ‘Dean’ and filtering results to match the area code. There were a several results, but only one that Robyn would peg for their guy based on Sam’s description. “Is this him?” 

“Yup, that’s him!” Sam stated, very proudly like he was showing off some kind of trophy.

“He’s pretty hot, nice job Sammy!” Robyn patted his roommate on the back to congratulate him, sharing in Sam’s happiness. “Did you find out about his, you know?” He asked cautiously, pretty sure he'd be understood in the matter.

“We ran into each other at a coffee shop and talked for not even five minutes, so I didn't really ask.” Sam attempted to brush off the question, thinking he could get away with it.

“Bullshit, Singer. You smelled it on him, you're crushing on an alpha and don't want to admit it.” Robyn countered, very matter-of-factly as he pushed his index finger into the center of Sam's chest. 

“Fine, so what if I am?” He defended, not really sure what else to say at this point.

“I just think it's funny after all the crap you've said over the years about ‘never wanting to be some alpha's domestic bitch,’ which is reasonable, but you never wanted to admit not _all_ alphas are arrogant fuck wads.” 

“You're right, but if he does wind up being one of _those_ alphas, it's not going anywhere anyway.”

“But just to make a point, are you sure tonight is such a good idea? Cause it's just about time for--” Robyn tried to check with Sam, before being interrupted. 

“I'll be fine, you usually start first anyway, right?” Sam reasoned, knowing that him and his roommate's heats have been synced for a while now. 

“Yeah, but if you feel it coming on during the date, you should bail. If he tries forcing himself on you, Jimmy and I will come kick his ass.” Robyn said rather protective of his best friend, knowing what it was like for single omegas in this society. 

“Thanks, man.” Sam chuckled, happy his friend had his back. “Is Jimmy coming over tonight, by the way?” 

“We have tentative plans, but with you being out of the apartment later, we may just change things up.” Robyn grinned devilishly, biting his lower lip. 

“That's just gonna make your heat start sooner if you think about it too much.” Sam informed him condescendingly with a smile.

“Eat a dick, Sam. You know that's a myth, unless it's really close to starting anyway. I'm just happy I have a better solution to dealing with my heats now.” The smaller boy laughed, probably trying to make Sam at least a little uncomfortable. 

“Like you need being in heat to act as an excuse, you two fuck more than rabbits, I swear.” Sam rolled his eyes at his friend, and it was pretty accurate. Jimmy and Robyn had gone at it on nearly every horizontal surface in the apartment, thankfully he was at least courteous enough to clean up after them each time. 

Robyn started cracking up, “Remember that one time just after you and I decided to move in together where our heat was so bad we tried fucking each other with that double-sided dildo?” he asked, thinking back to about two and a half years ago.

“Oh my God, why would you even bring that up? We were pathetic, wet messes for what, almost a full week?” Sam tried remembering, equal parts of embarrassment and happiness in his voice. 

“Yup. Two single omegas taking on Palo Santo, California.” Robyn tried making it sound all dramatic, but it had been a great living situation for the both of them. 

The two friends had met in an introductory anthropology course at Stanford during Sam's sophomore year, when it was Robyn’s first semester at Stanford, they quickly became best friends and told each other everything. He was Sam's big anchor to reality when Jessica left him, in fact the three of them were living together up until the point the couple split. Understanding of the situation, Robyn immediately found them a new place to make sure everyone could have the space they needed.

“Don't you have to get to work soon?” Sam asked his roommate, who was only partially in his work uniform.

“Unfortunately I do need to go provide the wealthier Californians with organic, fresh-pressed juices. But you're not off the hook, I'm off at 5:30, so I'll be back before you leave tonight.” Robyn informed him, running into his room to grab a neon green hat before heading for the front door. “Be back later, love ya bitch!”

“Love you too, shit head.” Sam laughed at their respective pet names for one another. _Now it's time for me to sit here anxiously until my date later, this will be fun._ To be fair, he did at one point go on a run to try and destress, but he did mostly sit at the apartment for rest of the time Robyn was at work. 

Robyn walks in carrying three cups and looks to his friend sulking on the couch, “Sam, please tell me you didn’t just spend the entire day laying around being a sulky, anxious mess.” he comments, making Sam out to seem a bit more pitiful than he was. 

“Hey, I did get out of the apartment for a bit.” Sam pouted, crossing his arms in front of him. 

“Did you want a green juice or something that’s orange?” Robyn offered, holding out the drink carrier to Sam, who in turn picked up the green liquid. “Also, do you know what you’re wearing tonight?”

“Oh shit, I haven’t even thought about it! I don’t even know what we’re doing actually...” Sam began to panic, second guessing his ability to follow through with these plans. 

“Sam, just text him and ask what the dress code for the evening is. Drink your juice, calm down, and I’ll help you pick out something to wear.” Robyn assured him, taking the third juice and putting it in the fridge. 

Sam got to texting Dean to find out what the ideal dress would be for their date:

**6:03pm Sam:** “Hey Dean, I was just wanting to ask what you think I should wear tonight?”

Dean responds fairly quickly:

**6:04pm Dean:** “Heya, Sam! Comfy and casual works fine, I’ll see ya soon!”

“Looks like it’s a casual affair of sorts.” Sam sighs, relieved he doesn’t need to be dressing up for an elegant ball or fancy dinner. 

“Oh, that’s easy then. Your usual wardrobe in terms of casual clothing is pretty substantial, plus your usual two jackets on top of whatever you’re wearing.” Robyn said, poking fun at Sam’s typical manner of dress. 

“That’s what I was wearing when I caught his attention, so maybe it works.” Sam refuted, turning his nose up in the air to his roommate. 

“Or maybe it was the caffeine pilfering that got his attention?” The shorter omega laughed at his friend loudly as they looked through Sam’s closet. Robyn held up several pairs of pants up to the large frame to see what might look best. “Okay, take ‘em off. We’re gonna need to do a short fashion show to see what looks best.” Sam rolled his eyes, but complied to get a blunt opinion of how he could look for his date. “Are we looking to get laid tonight, hold off on it, or try to pique his interest just enough to keep him entertained?” Robyn grinned, wanting to get a more accurate feel for what his roommate before he tried getting him dressed up too sexily. 

“I guess somewhere between the last two? I don’t know too much about him yet…” Sam shrugged, hoping this would go well, but he was happy to have help with this after all of his time out of the dating pool. His friend pulled three pairs of jeans that he felt were best, at least not riddled with holes or stains, and had Sam try each of them on. They decided on a grey-blue pair that showed off his ass just enough to anyone who would be looking, but not enough to grab attention from every stranger. Next, the two settled on a plain, black t-shirt since he’d likely wear an overshirt and a light jacket.

The two omegas were suddenly startled by a knock at the door, Robyn checking his phone to see it wasn’t even seven. “He can’t be that early?” Sam said, once again returning to a state of panic. He froze up a bit, turning to Robyn with a look of terror in his eyes. 

His red-headed roommate took a deep breath in as if he were focusing on something, “Oh, that’s my date, not yours.” he grinned, practically skipping out of the room. “Hey, sexy. We’re dressing Sam up for his date, wanna help?” He invited the scruffy, bright blue-eyed man with a white dress shirt, pointing to his best friend’s room. 

“Sure, is he already stressing out about it?” Jimmy asked, worried about his friend, receiving a wide eyed nod from his boyfriend. Jimmy made his way into Sam’s room, shortly being joined by Robyn, who handed his boyfriend the red juice from earlier and kissed him on the cheek. “Are you sure about the jeans?” He asked, somewhat skeptical about the current choice. 

“He said to dress comfy and casual, so this seemed to make sense. Does it look bad?” Sam asked, worrying the outfit may have been the wrong choice. 

“Not everyone wears dress clothing everywhere, babe.” Robyn joked, picking up the tip of Jimmy’s thin black tie.

“You don’t seem to mind the tie when I…” His voice fades into a whisper into his boyfriend’s ear, the shorter omega quivering slightly and blushing at the obscured conversation .

“This is about Sam, we’ll have plenty of time for that later!” Robyn replied, clearly flustered by the mysterious comment. “Let’s pick out a flannel now!” He suggested out of desperation to change the subject, grabbing a few promising candidates from Sam’s closet. 

“What about this one?” Sam asked, pulling on a red and brown flannel patterned shirt. 

“Do we know about this prospective suitor’s subsex?” Jimmy asked calmly, taking a sip from his bright red drink. 

“I’m fairly certain he’s an alpha, but Sam says he isn’t sure.” Robyn rolled his eyes, not wanting to cause tension over the conversation again. 

“Well Sam, if you are trying to garner the attention of an alpha, I suggest wearing something that brings out your eyes. When your eyes appear more prominent, it makes you seem, for lack of a better word, needy. Especially when an omega appears needy, our natural tendency to be territorial or protective kicks in.” Jimmy explained, providing his own experiences as an alpha to give additional perspective. 

“Jimmy, I’m not exactly looking to mate with the guy my first time going out with him. I don’t want him getting protective or territorial, because that’s usually when alphas start acting like abusive jack asses. No offense.” Sam clarified, quickly apologizing to the alpha currently in the room.

“None taken, Sam.” Jimmy laughed, “I’m very aware that members of my subsex quite regularly cause a lot of harm that often goes unchecked, I can’t be upset with you for having feelings about that.” he added, not feeling it right to criticize an omega for being somewhat bitter about how their society treats them. 

“What about this blue one then? The red one is lacking something, and with Jimmy’s assessment, the green one may be too much.” Robyn handed Sam a blue and grey flannel, coincidentally matching his pants and bringing out the blue in his eyes. 

“That’s perfect.” Jimmy observed, thinking his friend looked great.

“You think so?” Sam wasn’t sure how he felt.

“You look amazing, Sammy. Perfect timing too, cause your date should be here any moment now!” Robyn cheered, partially so Sam could go out for the first time since Jess left him, partially so he and Jimmy could have the apartment to themselves. 

“I’m so nervous, is this a bad idea?” Sam turned to his friends, looking for a way out of this.

“Sam, stop it. You want this, you need this, you’ve been the happiest I’ve ever seen you in the last few weeks. This date is just more proof that your life is looking up right now.” Robyn said, his voice encased in a calm seriousness as he tried to soothe his friends nerves. 

Sam jumped at the sound of another knock on the door, this time it had to be Dean. He froze again. _Shit, am I really not ready for this?_

“Sam, go answer that door before I do and tell Dean every embarrassing story of you in college that I know.” Robyn threatened, giving him a look of grave seriousness. He wasn’t playing around. Sam gulped, walking out of his room and to the door to greet his date. 

“Hey, Dean.” Sam greeted him shyly, barely blushing. 

“How’s it going Sam?” Dean asked with a cute smile standing in the doorway. 

“Dealing with my roommate being stupid.” Sam laughed, Robyn giving him a dirty look as he lead Jimmy back to his own room. 

“Haha, I have one of those myself. They can be a pain sometimes. Are you ready to go?” He asked his date, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Yeah, I just need to grab my phone. You can come in for a sec if you want, but if a short ginger tells you anything, he’s lying.” Sam chuckled, opening the door more as Dean stepped in. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Dean nodded with a huge smile at the joke.

“I heard that, Singer. Go on your date before I bring up the Delta Sigma frat party from the winter of your sophomore year.” Robyn called out from behind his door, making it clear it was a genuine warning to him. Sam immediately went beet red, quickly grabbing his phone and nearly shoving Dean back through the front door. 

“Okay, I’ve got to hear that story at some point.” Dean shot Sam a curious look as they left.

“Maybe if you ever get to see me drunk.” Sam shook his head, rolling his eyes. They walked to Dean’s car, the tall omega keeping close proximity to the alpha leading the way. 

“There’s our ride!” Dean boasted as they walked up to his shiny, black car. Sam looking over the body of the vehicle for a brief moment.

“A Chevy Impala? It’s in pretty good condition, I’m surprised!” He congratulated his date, Dean looking shocked at the words that just came out of his mouth so readily. 

“Yeah--Wait, are you into classic cars?” 

“Not by choice, but kind of? My parents run a junkyard back home, I’ve seen probably dozen of these in my childhood. Best this is by far the best condition I’ve ever seen one in. You must take really good care of her!” Sam said with a cute smile, his brown hair sort of blocking his left eye.

“Thanks--” Dean paused, looking at him for what felt like minutes. _Wow, how cute is this guy?_ He snapped out of it shortly after. “So let’s get going.” He opened the door for Sam, then got in the driver’s seat. The first few minutes of the drive were pretty quiet, until the passenger broke the ice.

“So how long have you been in town?”

“Is it that obvious I haven’t been here long?” Dean chuckled, looking over at Sam with a cocked eyebrow.

“With your area code, your license plates, and the way you talk, it was a hunch.”

“You caught me.” Dean shrugged with a small laugh, “I’m from Lawrence, Kansas. I just moved to town about a month ago because my best friend Charlie just got a sweet gig with Google and she said I should come with. So here I am.” his mood showing he really didn’t regret the decision to move. “What about you?” 

“I’ve been here for about five years now, originally left my hometown of Sioux Falls, South Dakota to go to Stanford for law school. Something happened, and I wound up dropping out right before finishing my undergrad courses.” A solemn smile creeping across his face as he ended his thought. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, Sam. You seem to be doing pretty well for yourself from what I can see though. I didn’t even make it to college, I just let my dad teach me to be a mechanic and follow in his footsteps. An alpha being a mechanic, how cliché is that?” Dean laughed, in an attempt to make Sam feel a little better. 

“I was trying to go to law school, could you imagine an omega trying to be lawyer that isn’t constantly elbow deep in civil rights issues?” Sam shared in the laughter, realizing he was starting to sound mopey. 

“Y--You’re on omega?” Dean asked, doing an emotional one-eighty, entirely shocked at what Sam had just said. 

“Oh, yeah…” He answered, unsure as to how he would follow up this conversation. _Shit, way to go, Sam. Smooth move!_

“Wow, I couldn't really smell it on you, and you’re so tall. I actually had you pegged for a beta.” 

“Yeah, I get that a lot. Most people don’t know unless I’m, ya know?” Sam tried beating around the bush when it came to the discussion of heats. 

“I’m sorry, for just kind of focusing on that awkwardly. I was just surprised is all.” Dean apologized, as they pulled into a diner parking lot. “We’re here!”

 _A diner? Maybe he isn’t trying to get into my pants too quickly, that’s kinda nice._ Sam smiles to himself as he gets out of the car, walking alongside Dean into the sparsely populated diner. They pull up seats at a table further away from most or the other patrons and made small talk about things other than subsex while they waited for their food. 

“So you listen to glam rock? You like that stuff?” Dean scoffed at Sam with a goofy grin.

“Yeah, so what? Classic rock has been largely irrelevant for over a decade, most of what was good music was abused into overdone pop culture references!” Sam laughed, happy he decided to stick with his plans for the evening. 

“As much as I hate that logic and the entire argument, you do have a solid point.” Dean huffed childishly at his date, mostly joking about being upset until their food arrived. “Awesome! I'm starving.” Dean had gotten a bacon cheeseburger with fries, and Sam had gotten a salad with an order of fries since he figured he didn't need to eat like a rabbit to maintain his date's attention. “So are you a vegetarian?” Dean asks curiously, not in a condescending way of course. 

“Oh, no! I'm just weird and like vegetables, it helps that my roommate is an Assistant Manager at a juice bar. I try to eat healthy most days if I can.” Sam explained with a coy smile. 

“I've never been a big fan of eating leaves myself, but people like what they like.” Dean chuckled, taking another bite of his burger. “Speaking of jobs, what do you do now?”

“I'm a Receptionist at a law firm here in town, it's nice since I sort of know what I'm doing because of school.” Sam shared, somewhat startled by a few quick vibrations yo his right thigh, it was Robyn: 

**7:54pm Robyn:** “Hey, it's starting, I'm not sure how much time you'll have.”  
**7:54pm Robyn:** “Jimmy said he can come get you if you need, he's worried you're not safe going into heat on a date with an alpha.”

“Shit.” Sam swore under his breath, not happy with the news. 

“Everything okay, Sam?” Dean shot up with a concerned look. 

“Yeah--No--It's weird to explain.” He worked through his sentence, a scared look in his eyes holding behind his hair. 

“If you're feeling uncomfortable with something, I'll gladly take you back home?” Dean offered sweetly, talking in a way Sam had never heard an alpha speak to him. 

“It's not that, it's--” Sam paused, thinking about how if being honest would be best decision here. “My roommate and I, our heat cycles are synced, and his just started. I may have less than two hours before mine starts too. You're sweet, you're really handsome, but I'm just not sure me going into heat on a first date with an alpha is the best idea.” He tried to explain as tactfully as possible in order to make Dean think it wasn't just some made up excuse to leave early. 

“Sam, that's totally fine. I agree that this date ending with you going into heat probably isn't ideal, since there's no real guarantee of what would happen. I say we finish eating real quick, and then I can drop you off at home. Does that sound alright?” Dean offered, sounding incredibly supportive with a warm tone to his voice. 

“Thank you.” Sam shrunk into himself a bit, trying to hide his blushing from his date, very moved that he was this understanding. The pair finished eating within a few short minutes, Dean calling over their server shortly after. 

“Could we get two pieces of today's pie to go and the check please?” Dean smiled at her, she quickly returned with two small boxes and the check for the alpha at the table. He quickly pulled out some cash for her, “Keep the change.” he added with a friendly smile. The two young men left the diner, climbing back into the Impala.

“You didn't have to pay, Dean.” Sam sighed, his brain telling him it wasn't a good sign.

“I asked you out tonight, I wanted to pay. This isn't that douchey alpha thing that some guys try to pull where they expect something in return.” Dean smirked at Sam, basically melting him into the passenger seat. “Also, I figured I'd get you the pie since I heard omegas usually like eating sugary stuff in their heats. I didn't know if it was true or not, but I wanted to offer.” He placed the box in Sam's lap before starting the car.

“It’s kind of true.” Sam laughed, like he didn’t eat several full bags of Easter candy during his last heat. “Thanks, that’s really sweet of you.”

“It’s not a problem, you’re a really nice guy and you deserve to be treated well.” 

That line struck a chord with him, not having ever been told that before, let alone by an alpha. “Thank you, Dean.”

“You okay, Sam?” Dean asked, hoping that he wasn’t angry about anything he had done. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be so nice to me once you realized I was an omega, I don’t want to sound like an ass, but alphas haven’t exactly been the kindest group to me. It’s incredibly refreshing that you’re not trying to own me or force me into having sex with you right after meeting me.” Sam started laughing, the serious look fading away from his face with a growing smile. 

“I’m happy the other alphas have lowered the bar so much that I can’t be a disappointment.” Dean laughed along with him, but very much hating how his subsex has treated everyone they feel to be below them. Sam hadn’t even realized the car had come to a stop and they were back at his apartment; he didn’t want to get out of the car and leave Dean, but with his impending heat fast approaching, there was no other option. 

“I guess I should get inside and make sure my roommate’s alpha hasn’t strangled him.” Sam joked, opening his door. 

“Dude, I’m at least gonna walk you to your door.” Dean said with a playful glare at his passenger, getting out of the car himself. 

_God, he’s so nice. Is he really an alpha?_ Sam smiled, walking with Dean up the stairs to his front door. “So I had a really fun time tonight, thank you.” 

“I had a really great time tonight too. Any chance of us doing this again sometime?” He asked the blushing omega, beginning to lean into him.

“D-Definitely! I’d love to.” Sam managed to get out before Dean’s lips were pressed firmly against his. All the emotions he was experiencing were hard to process and even understand, but it that moment, he felt something drop in his stomach and felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, really? Right now?!_ His blush intensified, a shivering sensation traveling up his spine followed by a sudden wetness in his jeans. Sam was in heat. He moaned slightly as Dean pulled away from him, knowing he needed to get inside quickly.

Dean was frozen in place for just a moment, the sweet smell of Sam’s pheromones filling all of his senses. _Crap, I need to bolt now._ His nostrils flared, his pupils dilated, he got goosebumps, he couldn’t ignore Sam at all right now. Everything in Dean’s mind told him to leave, but his body moved forward even more, pulling Sam in for another kiss.

 _God I hate my body for this right now, but I need it so bad!_ Sam scolded himself, giving into the deep, lengthy kiss. Dean was gripping him by the waist, bringing him in closer to a warm embrace. 

“So, are you gonna invite me in?” Dean asked, breaking the kiss and staring at Sam with deeply commanding eyes. Sam immediately dropping his keys as he tried to unlock the door the first time, making another attempt and succeeding to get the key into the lock on his second try. He grabbed Dean by the hand, yanking him along in tow, his natural lubrication dripping down the inside of his thighs as he walked to his room. Dean quickly shut the door behind them, beginning to peel off his own layers as Sam did the same, both of them shucking their clothes off to the floor as swiftly as they could. After tossing his boots across the room, Sam leaned his back against the door, huffing and glaring at Dean with needy, ravenous eyes. Having to hop out of his pants, the alpha’s stiff cock flopping out of the denim, the tip already leaking in anticipation. “Sam, I should at least put on a c--”

“Dean, I can’t wait any longer, please?” The aroused omega interrupted, not caring about the safety of the impending intercourse. With that begging tone to his voice and look on his face, Dean was unable to refuse granting Sam’s wish. He picked him up by the waist, pinning him against the door. Normally he would have struggled to do so, but Dean was having an adrenaline spike from his rut brought on by Sam's heat. He held the quivering omega in place as he positioned his cock to the wanting, leaking entrance. As the alpha slid his tip inside, Sam let out a gasp of pleasure, knowing he needed all of the enormous cock in him. 

“Are you sure about this, Sam?” Dean hesitated one last moment, fighting back his biology to make sure he was truly okay with what was about to happen.

“I'm going to get hysterical if you don't shove the rest of that big cock inside me.” He cried in response, tightening his legs around Dean and further impaling himself on the large rod. Sam's heart was racing, his top letting out a low growl as he lowered himself onto his dick. He was so wet, even with Dean's thick member it was still sliding right in while still being nice and tight. The sweet smell of Sam's slick invading his senses, Dean used his mouth to toy with the erect nipple in front of his face while he began thrusting into the larger omega. Sam moaned as his insides were railed into, digging his fingers into his partner's shoulders as his back arched into the door. 

Getting the tight ass down to the hilt of his dick, Dean could feel his knot popping into Sam, there was no chance of going back now. The sensation of the knot locking into his ass, the omega whimpered as his entire body shuddered, he knew this meant he'd be getting a load of cum inside him soon. With Dean’s cock locked into place, he slammed into Sam, using what little wiggle room he had to angle against the prostate that was his target. Pressure was building up in the both of them, strong fingers dug into the hip bones of the man pinned to the door, surely hard enough to leave bruised flesh behind after. 

“Fuck, Dean! Please fill me up! I need it!” Sam whined, craving Dean’s release within him, his own erection forced into his abs and leaking over the musculature of his midsection. 

“Don’t worry, Sam. With your warm, wet pussy milking my knot, you’ll be flooded soon enough.” Dean growled hotly into his ear, wanting to fill both of their desires as quickly as he could, his instincts to satiate the omega completely taking over. Sam bit down on his lip, biting back a loud cry that would easily wake his roommate. Dean’s cock brushing against his prostate was pushing him over the edge, his legs almost convulsing while wrapped around the alpha’s waist. 

“Mnnh!” Sam painted his lower abdomen with his orgasm, clenching tightly around the large rod inside of him as he came. The increase in pressure made it impossible for Dean to hold back any longer, joining in the orgasmic rush with a carnal howl coming from the back of his throat and a warm splash to Sam’s lower insides, quickly soothing the pains brought on by his heat. They both stood there for a moment, catching their breath while they were still fused together by Dean’s knot. The alpha lowered his partner’s legs to the floor, making sure he was steady enough to stand. He assisted Sam in walking back to the bed, the both of them laying down until the knot receded back into Dean’s person. 

“Are you alright, Sam?” He asked, his voice heavily with guilt, but not regret as he faced the omega in an effort to comfort him. 

“I’m on could freaking nine.” Sam grinned, still panting from the work out. 

“You’re not mad?”

“No! I wasn’t planning on it, but I’m not upset about what we did. Are you?” He shrank back a bit, not wanting to seem too enthusiastic i the event Dean wasn’t as happy about their escapades. 

“I had fun, I just feel I shouldn’t have done that to you on our first date?” Dean confessed, feeling slightly guilty.

“You didn’t do anything to me, we did something together.” Sam defended, not wanting Dean to feel that way bout what they had done. He didn’t have a response for the omega, all he could do was kiss him; knowing regardless of whatever else he felt, that in this moment he was so at peace lying there next to Sam. Dean’s knot slipped free of the omega, forcing him to emit a small yelp at the sudden emptiness. 

“Did you want me to leave?” He looked into the gorgeous blue-green eyes in front of him, that quickly saddened at the mention of his leaving. 

“At the risk of sounding needy, I’d rather you stay…” Sam blushed, trying to hide behind his hair.

“Sam, I’m an alpha, if that neediness is you needing _me_ \-- I can’t say it’s anything less than a turn on.” Dean laughed, kissing the tip of Sam’s nose. 

“So, if I said I _need_ you to spoon me, you’d like that?” Sam asked shyly, curious to what he’d say. 

_Christ you are the cutest thing on this planet._ Dean thought, staring at the guy lying next to him. “Of course, Sam.” Sam rolled over, turning his back to Dean as they intertwined their legs, as an arm wrapped around the omega. The pair situated into the bed and got comfortable, Dean burying his face in the back of Sam’s neck before they fell asleep. Neither bothered saying ‘good night’ since they felt it wasn’t necessary, being as close as they were, everything else felt rather meaningless.


	2. Can’t Judge a Book by it’s Cover

Sam woke up, enjoying the warmth of having someone in bed that he hadn’t been able to experience since Jessica had left him. Suddenly, the memory of everything that had happened last night came crashing back to his mind. _Holy shit._ He began to panic, realizing the grave mistake he possibly may have made. Sam slowly got out of the bed, trying not to wake Dean to the best of his abilities. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, rummaging through the medicine cabinet frantically, hoping there was something that could remedy his worst fear. At least his heat was in a lull and it would be a few hours before it flared back up again, probably well after Dean would be leaving. 

“Sam, is everything okay?” He jumped at the question, turning around to see his roommate rubbing his eyes with a yawn. 

“I just--um--I…” He stammered, holding a pill bottle in his hand, nearly gawking at his roommate. 

“Is that my--Sam, is there a reason you’re holding my birth control?” Robyn interrogated him, a very stern look on his face. All Sam could do was gesture to his partially open bedroom door, to which the shorter omega peeked through the door to see the sleeping, snoring alpha in Sam’s bed. 

“Wow, he’s hot. I’ll congratulate you after I’m done yelling at you for trying to pilfer my medication.” He continued to scold Sam, clearly not being entirely upset with what his friend had done the night before. Robyn received a very confused look from his friend, who was unable to formulate a verbal response about any of this apparently. “I’m sorry, but you’re like a brother to me at this point. Did you guys use _any_ protection at all?”

“No. It was a last minute thing, I went into heat as he kissed me after walking me to the door. He was about to leave, but…” He sighed, kind of angry with himself about letting this happen. 

“Okay, the cute shit is making it hard to yell at you. Also, unless you were already taking birth control regularly _before_ this happened, one pill isn’t going to help you. We need to get you some plan B, and get you on your own birth control.” Robyn not so much offered, rather required of him.

“I guess so, yeah.” Sam half pouted in response, not sure what else they could do. 

“Get dressed, leave a note for Dean, we can be back in less than twenty minutes if we walk quickly.” He left to get more clothes of his own rather than walk around in an oversized t-shirt that clearly belonged to Jimmy. He said quietly, trying not to sound like a total hypocrite, "Be happy I'm willing to help you with this on the tail end of my heat. Maybe once we get you on the pill it'll curb the length of your heat too." he followed up. Sam went into his room and quickly grabbed some pants that weren’t still wet from his heat and grabbed a flannel, and left a note for Dean explaining he’d be right back. He was happy that Robyn was willing to go with him, to get this done. “Actually, before we go, I need to make sure I take my birth control.”

“Really?” Sam scoffed, laughing at his roommate.

“Hey, I’ve been with Jimmy for almost a year, okay? It’s different.” He gave his rebuttal, downing the pill and getting a gulp of water from the sink. “Anyway, are you ready to go?” He asked, waiting at the door.

“Yeah, let’s get going.” Sam said with a deep exhale, kind of anxious to go do this. He’d taken plan B before, but he’d never had to be on regular birth control since Jess was his last long-term partner he’d had and she wasn’t able to get Sam pregnant being an omega herself. Walking to the pharmacy didn’t take too long, and there was no line so they were able to talk to the pharmacist immediately. 

“Hi, we needed to get a dose of morning after pills and get started on birth control.” Robyn spoke in a very pleasant tone to the man at the register. 

“That should be easy enough to get started for you. Type omega?” The pharmacist asked as a follow up to be sure he could get the correct medications ready. 

“Yessir.” He smiled, which was strange given his mood this morning. He wasn't offended by the insinuation, since both of them probably reeked of omega pheromones still being in their respective heats. 

“Have you taken either of these medications before?” He turned to Robyn, holding the two bottles.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I wasn’t being clear enough, this is for him. I got my prescriptions filled last week.” He pointed to Sam, who was keeping fairly stoic behind him. 

“You said type omega, right?” The pharmacist double checked, confused by Sam’s height and build. 

“Yeah, I know it’s not typical for an omega to be this tall.” Sam chuckled nervously, not wanting to make things weird.

“Since these pills are usually designed for someone of smaller--stature, we may need to put you on a double dose of these.” He checked the computer, wanting to verify for safety’s sake. “What’s your exact height and weight?”

Sam leaned in and whispered to the man at the counter, not wanting to say the figures out loud since he’d always been made to feel weird about his build. Omegas normally didn’t get above six feet tall, let alone have a muscular body type. On average, many adult male omegas looked closer to Robyn, more like teenage boys barely out of puberty until they hit their thirties or so.

“So you will have to take a doubled dose of both of these medications as directed on the labels. Is there anything else I can get you today?” He asked sweetly, trying to be as polite as possible.

“That’s it, thanks.” Sam said, pulling out his wallet. He further inspected the labeling on the bottles on the walk home, making sure he knew what to take. 

“So are you feeling alright, Sam?” Robyn asked before unlocking the door, wanting to check to make sure his roommate wasn’t burying his emotions.

“I’ll be fine, thanks for coming with me, by the way.” Sam ruffled his short friend’s hair to be playful.

“It was worth it cause that pharmacist thought we were fucking.” He laughed, opening the door to their apartment. "Besides, I'm not about to let my best friend walk to the pharmacy alone when he's still in heat." It was already a risk making the trek on foot, but strength in numbers paired with the early timing of the walk made it feel much safer. Walking in, the two omegas saw the alphas they had left in the apartment were awake and talking at the dinner table. “Oh how great, they’re already talking.”

Dean was eating his piece of pie and Jimmy was eating cereal. “Morning you two, is everything okay?” Jimmy perked up, noticing the bag from the pharmacy, giving Robyn the opportunity to tell the amazing tale of what had transpired that morning. 

“That’s hilarious!” Robyn’s partner laughed, almost choking on his cereal. 

“Oh, Sam, let me give you some money for the medication.” Dean pulled out a twenty and tried handing it to Sam.

“Don’t worry about it, Dean.” Sam smiled, trying not to seem like he needed the help, getting a weird look from the other alpha in the room.

“Sam, you should take it. He wants to share in the responsibility, and assist you with this.” Jimmy offered, knowing how an alpha might feel when his omega rejects help. After that, Sam happily took the money, not wanting to offend. 

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean followed up, happy he was there to offer the advice and not have to open up about his feelings himself. 

“Cas? As in Castiel, your first name?” Robyn chimed in, very confused about the nick name. 

“Yeah, Dean thought my name sounded cool, but he shortened it when I told him I’m not a fan of it.”

“Chalk it up to alpha bonding, I guess?” Dean laughed, finishing his breakfast.

“Wait, is everyone off work today?” Sam asked, polling the group to see what they had going on today. 

“Yeah, Jimmy and I were going out to a bar later.” Robyn said, sounding pretty excited about the plans. 

“Oh, which one?” Dean perked up, not having experienced much of the bar scene yet. 

“Robyn and Jimmy go to the leather bar pretty regularly, Dean.” Sam explained to him, Dean blushing at the information. 

“Did you want to come with, Dean?” Jimmy asked, not having many alpha friends of his own.

“Oh, I couldn’t impose on your plans.” He excused, not wanting to force his way into their night. 

“It could be like a double date, it would be kinda fun. If you two felt like you were okay with that.” Robyn snickered, thinking it would be fun to see the two of them uncomfortable. “Also Sam, you need to go take your meds so you don’t wind up pregnant.”

“Shit, thanks. I’ll be right back.” He blushed, rushing to the bathroom to take his pills.

“So how’s meeting at ten sound? If anyone is up for it, that is. That gives everyone a bit more than twelve hours to get ready, and gives you two some time to finish out your heats.” Jimmy suggested, if the other couple was still in agreement. 

“I’d be up for it, if Sam wants to have me around for the second night in a row.” Dean laughed, secretly hoping that he did want to have him around still. 

“Sure, but can we keep things tame for our sake? I’d like to not scare Dean off too early, if that’s amenable with you two.” Sam replied, an air of sassiness to his voice.

“Think of it as a vetting process, Sammy. We’re just looking out for you.” Robyn laughed, grinning devilishly as he sat in his boyfriend’s lap. 

“So how long have you two been an item?” Dean asked curiously, wanting to know more about everyone. 

“Just around a year now.” Jimmy answered, smiling proudly about his unofficially claimed partner. 

“Yup, this dork saw me at work and then waited around for over an hour and a half for me to get off so he could ask me out.” Robyn chortled, thinking it was a totally cheesy story. 

“What? Your work ethic is admirable, and you were flirting with me first.” Jimmy retorted, defending his position.

“What part of working the register at a juice bar is admirable, Jimmy?” Robyn rolled his eyes at the alpha, thinking he was just being too nice. 

“You’re incredibly knowledgeable, you took ten minutes to help me, and you were handling at least five other things at that time. You’re also very cute, and as I said earlier, you were flirting with me.” Jimmy chuckled, kissing Robyn’s neck.

“Calm down, babe.” He said, slightly pushing his boyfriend away. “So what are you two doing until tonight?”

“Well, I should probably get back to my place so Sam isn’t sick of me before we head out. I also need to update my roommate on why I haven’t been home since yesterday morning.”

“I’m probably just going to stay here and do laundry after everything from last night.” Sam laughed, referencing his clothes and sheets in the statement. 

“So I'll text you when I'm on my way then.” Dean said, putting his hands on Sam's waist and kissing him briefly. “See you guys tonight!” He added, waving goodbye to everyone as he left. 

“He's cute, I like him.” Robyn looked at Sam, still sitting in Jimmy's lap. 

“I approve as well, I think he really likes you.” The alpha added, hoping Sam could see that. “So let's be sure to meet here around 9:50 or so.” The two omegas nodded, everyone finding their own things to do until they needed to get ready for the night. 

===================================

That night, the four men got ready for their adventure out to the bar together. Jimmy had just finished putting on his formal leather outfit, looking similar to a short-sleeve, generic, all black police uniform with no badges, and a matching hat. Robyn had leather pants matching the ones worn by his alpha, and a three-pronged leather harness currently concealed by a red t-shirt. Sam almost felt plain sitting in the living room with them, nothing more than a tight black t-shirt and equally constricting blue jeans. 

“Any update on when your beau will be here?” Robyn asked through the bathroom door to his roommate who was fixing his hair in the mirror. 

“He texted about ten minutes ago saying he was on his way, but I'm not sure how far his drive is.” Sam sighed, adjusting his hair one last time.

“It's okay if you're nervous, dude. It's a second date, at least you already know he's a good lay.” 

“Oh cram it, little orphan Annie.”

“Bold words for the one who's actually adopted.” Robyn cackled, changing back to a curious expression seconds later. “He's here.” Unsurprisingly, there's a knock at the door shortly following the statement. “Heya Dean-o!” He opened the door, allowing the second alpha into the apartment with a fake bow. 

“You could smell him from behind a closed door?.” Sam commented skeptically, greeting Dean with a hug. 

“I could only pick it up because his scent is all over you right now.” Robyn informed him, not usually being able to smell other omegas, unless they had been with alpha fairly recently. Sam couldn't help but blush at the observation, almost feeling like Dean had marked him as his own. “Your scent is nice by the way, Dean. Kinda reminds me of a muskier sandalwood.” 

“Uh, thanks.” He responded, almost feeling embarrassed by having his scent commented on. 

“If it makes you feel better, Jimmy always tells me my scent is like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.” 

“That's just because he really likes PB&J.” Sam rolled his eyes, having seen Jimmy eat far more than his fair share of them.

“No, that's pretty accurate.” Dean piped up from the other side of the room in his slightly worn leather jacket, having remembered the omegas scent from the apartment that morning, picking up on the scent that obviously wasn’t Sam’s.

“Scent gland conversation aside, are we ready to head out?” Robyn asked, ready to get going.

“Are you okay paying a five dollar cover, Sam? They only charge if you're not in any leather/fetish gear, and I'm not sure we have anything in your size.” Jimmy asked him, verifying it was okay while Robyn went to his room to double check what they had.

“It's not a big deal to me either way, I guess you made a good choice wearing that jacket, Dean.” Sam said with a small laugh, thinking he looked incredibly hot in the used leather. "I'm just happy that my heat dropped a few hours ago, I'm surprised the medications worked that quickly." He was thankful the mischievous redhead wasn't in the room at that point, because he likely would have attested to how much Sam had been masturbating before the meds took effect. Thin walls meant the roommates usually didn't have secrets, especially with the two omegas being as vocal as they were in the bedroom, but it was really par for the course in regards to their friendship. 

“I found something that might work, Sam!” Robyn cheered, handing him a pair of leather cuffs. Surprisingly enough, the cuffs fit, so long as they weren't tied completely. “And they work great if anyone is wanting to tie you up.” He added, with a terrible grin to Dean, almost like he was trying to embarrass everyone. 

“So, I can drive there if we need?” Dean offered, trying to hold off on his face turning bright pink. 

“Sweet! Let’s head out now!” Robyn said, waiting by the door for the others. 

“You need to be more patient.” Jimmy demanded, pulling the omega up by a fistful of his shirt, causing him to grin with a bratty expression. 

“Yessir.” He replied dutifully to the alpha with a slight moan.

“Oh my God, cut it out you two, or we’re leaving you behind.” Sam complained, halfway out the door with Dean. 

“Killjoy.” Robyn glared to the other omega for interrupting. The four ventured of the apartment and to Dean’s car, no one trying to fight Sam for shotgun, so the supposed couples could sit together. Overall, the ride to the bar was pretty quiet, there were some small breaks in the silence for Robyn and Sam to bicker with each other. They rolled up to the stand alone structure, they couldn’t see inside due to a lack of windows, but the building very easily read as a bar. 

“I know it looks pretty sketchy, but it’s pretty great once you get inside.” Robyn comforted the two newcomers as Jimmy placed a black collar around his neck, at some point he'd taken off his shirt during the drive, now showing off the asymmetrical leather harness. 

“As a general warning, you two will want to stay together once inside. Unfortunately an omega seen as unclaimed here has fewer right than one seen as owned property, as is the state of the world these days. They have collars inside guests can use, but if you're not comfortable with that, you need to stay together.” Jimmy explained, more so to Dean so he could understand the importance of Sam’s safety, but acknowledged both of them in this warning. The two nodded in response, not really sure what to expect at this point. The four made their way inside, Jimmy and Robyn taking the lead being semi-regular patrons of the establishment. The first two waved at the doorman sweetly, followed by Dean and Sam shuffling behind them, trying to showcase the leather items that got them in free of charge.

“So that's the bar to the left, around the corner to the right is where you'll find the pool tables, patio is to the back, but there's a _lot_ of cigarette and cigar smoking going on at any given time. Restrooms are just behind the bar, I suggest drinking lightly and not using them if you can help it. Finally the showroom is through those black double doors over there, that's usually where Jimmy and I will spend a majority of our time here.” Robyn explained the layout to help the two get their bearings in the unfamiliar territory, a mischievous look growing on his face at the end of his thought.

“Showroom?” Dean asked, still trying to process everything through the air thick with omega pheromones, which was odd for a public venue. Robyn briefly whispered an explanation to him, standing on his tiptoes to reach the taller alpha's ear. “Oh! That's-that's different.”

“Let's get a quick drink before we get into anything too intimate.” Jimmy suggested, walking the group up to the bar, lightly yanking his collared omega along. 

“Castiel, Robyn, how are you?” The bartender greeted them, he was definitely a beta, not presenting any kind of strong scents at all. Jimmy decided to by his first name here since he didn't anywhere else, making anonymity a bit easier to achieve. 

“Just showing some newbies around, probably going to set up in the showroom in a bit.” Robyn informed him, hopping into a bar stool near the bartender.

“Damn, feel free to put him through the wringer this time. I'm off in an hour and would love getting a chance to see you guys for a change!” 

“I'll do my best, he's been kind of bratty today, so I may just tease him for a few hours.” Jimmy grinned and flashed his evil smile to his omega.

“Can I please get my usual, Clyde? I'm dreadfully sober right now, and two beers for Sam and his date, please.” Robyn whined, needing some liquid courage to get ready for their night out.

“Sure thing!”

Once the three got their drinks, they walked around for a bit, Sam latched onto Dean's arm. They approached the large black doors into the showroom, where there were rules posted to the right of the doors reading:

“No Photos”

“Respect Privacy”

“No Alcohol”

“Get Consent”

“So--What exactly goes on in the showroom?” Sam asks, more confused than anything by the list of rules next to the doors.

“Public displays of affection.” Robyn giggled in response, reaching to open the doors with both hands, “I’d recommend staying away from Jimmy and I in here, it might make things weird. But I won’t judge if you wanna stick around.” he warned the two. The shorter omega threw open the doors, revealing a short hallway with several stages on either side, each not much larger than a queen sized bed. 

“Woah.” Sam was nearly left speechless, only walking into the room on reflex following the group. As they walked forward, what was happening on the stages became clear. On the first stage to their right, a woman had a man tied to a large cross and was going at him with a flogger, directly across from them was someone in a sling taking a fist in their ass. There were people grouped in front of the occupied stalls, watching various performances take place.

“Ooo! There’s an empty one up there!” Robyn tugged Jimmy forward from the leash, only to get yanked backwards into his alpha. 

“We need to explain what we’re going to do and see if our friends are okay with it before we just leave them in a new place by themselves.” Jimmy explained to him sternly, holding the lead tightly. 

“We’re about to do some really kinky shit, fee free to watch, but you don’t need to. Should you feel too uncomfortable with this, we could not do it.” Robyn informed them as if Jimmy had ordered him to explain outright. 

“What do ya say, Sammy? We could stick around and watch everything while we’re here, or we could hop over to the pool tables.” Dean offered, wanting to give him a way out in case he wasn’t interested.

“We can stick around, not like I haven't seen this one naked before.” Sam jokingly pointed to Robyn, referencing the slight sexual relationship they had in the past.

“Awesome! May we get started, Sir Castiel?” Robyn asked, offering to help his boyfriend onto the empty stage. The leather clad gentleman climbed onto the platform, then helped his omega up in return. “You guys should go look around for a bit while we set up, this won't be too interesting for another five minutes or so.” Sam and Dean took the advice, walking around the showroom to examine the other performances. Aside from the ones they had noted upon entry, there was one couple jello wrestling, a contortionist doing a routine in a latex suit, and a man in a gimp suit being paddled. Most of this was pretty new to the pair of young men, but they weren't really disgusted by any of it, mainly noting different positions and toys being used. 

“What do you think Cas and the Boy Wonder will be doing for their act?” Dean asked, wondering if he knew much about their sexual escapades. 

“I know they get into some pretty rough stuff, one time Robyn had to wear a turtleneck in public for a week because Jimmy bruised him so badly from choking him. It’s also not uncommon for them to bleed a little bit with how those two go at it. I can’t say I’m all that jealous of it though.” Sam smirked, having a few more taboo sexual interests himself, but nothing that would hospitalize him. 

“Good to know! I’m pretty open minded, but I’m not all that interested in hurting you.” Dean chuckled somewhat nervously, genuinely happy that his date’s tastes weren’t all that exotic. “Let’s go see if they’ve started up yet, there’s already some people gathering around their area.” He indicated the small group of people gandering at the front of the stage they remembered their friends were at. When they came into view of what Jimmy and Robyn were doing, the alpha couldn’t help but blush at the sight of the completely naked redhead suspended several feet off the ground by black rope. His arms were fastened together behind his back, a length of rope leading up his spine and wrapped around his neck, replacing the collar he was wearing earlier. Robyn’s ankles were also suspended by two respective ties, keeping his legs slightly spread and balanced with the framed structure supporting the omega’s slender build. 

Jimmy circled around to the front of his bound boyfriend, kissing him lovingly with a sweet smile, the couple exchanging a brief “I love you.” before getting started. They took just another moment to calm down and concentrate, getting into their respective headspaces for the scene. There’s an abrupt change of pace when Jimmy swats Robyn across the face with a riding crop, “You ready to have some fun, you little whore?” he yelled, summoning a commanding voice even Sam had never heard before. 

“Yessir.” He responded meekly, horrified undertones clearly present in his trembling voice.

“I didn’t quite catch that, you piece of shit.” The alpha smirked, raising the pitiful omega’s chin with the tip of the riding crop.

“I’m ready, Castiel, Sir. Please use me as you see fit.” Robyn begged, his voice strained from the rope around his neck tightening due to the change in his posture. Sam almost didn't recognize the couple he saw on stage, their voices, mannerisms, everything was different. 

“Now where do we start?” Jimmy glared down at the immobilized body in front of him, walking around and swatting at the omega's exposed ass with the crop. “I could beat you.” He mused, striking him again further up his back. “I could just leave you here, all riled up and ready to be used for anyone that wants a turn at your ass.” He reached under him and thwacked Robyn's erect cock, forcing the submissive boy to yelp in pain. The alpha angrily looked up at his victim, a stern look on his face. “You know, I think you're making a bit too much noise. A good cum slut would keep his damn mouth shut, good thing I know a great remedy for that!” He began unzipping his black leather pants, a terrifying smile and piercing blue eyes looking down at the offender. 

_He's not! No way he's about to whip out his dick on stage? Office Job Jimmy, practically lives in business casual or professional clothing, is about to face fuck Robyn with over a dozen people watching!_ Sam thought anxiously, the crowd around them growing larger. 

Jimmy pulled out his fully erect cock, lightly beating it against Robyn’s face. “Open up, you little bitch.” He goaded, swiftly forcing the head and first inch of his shaft into the smaller man’s mouth, not able to protest with his tongue currently servicing the cock inside him. Trying to be a obedient sub for his partner, the omega tried fighting it, his suspended body swinging around, much to his dominant counterpart’s liking. 

_Holy shit, this is pretty hot. Maybe I am a bit more into this than I thought…_ Dean observed, being a bit more honest with himself while watching the display.

The cock pushed further into Robyn’s throat, Jimmy grunting as he began to fuck his boyfriend’s face in front of the other bar patrons. “I hope you haven’t taken as much dick as you look like you have, I wanna fuck a tight hole tonight.” He ridiculed him, using a fistful of his fiery hair to assist in sticking his full length into the back of his throat, nearly choking him in the process. With his nose pressed into Jimmy’s pubes, the omega was drowning in the natural scent of his superior; stimulating aromas toying with his senses, the arousal proved too much and his body lubricated his ass to ready him for the large alpha cock. He yanked his cock out of Robyn’s throat with a deep sigh, saliva leaking from the emptied, wanting mouth. Jimmy lowered his own head to get on eye-level with his partner, those needy, green-golden eyes almost begging him to shove his cock back into his mouth. “Hope your cunt is ready for a good dicking, you slutty, little, omega whore.” He grinned condescendingly, patting him on the head and walking around behind him. 

“Yessir, Castiel.” He shuddered, craving the alpha's cock inside him. Between the slick from Robyn’s hole, and his already lubed cock, Jimmy’s dick almost slipped right into the horny bottom. He trembled as the alpha entered him, his eyes rolling back in sheer ecstasy with the cock pumping into his backside. The shift in his posture once again meant he was getting choked out by the rope tie around his throat. _If he knots me here, my dick may explode!_ He thought, taking a brief recovery period from the accidental choking.

“Fuck! Not as tight as I’d like, but I’m gonna breed you soon either way.” Jimmy boasted loud enough for the crowd to hear, a cocky tone to his voice. He nearly growled as he thrust further into his partner, knowing it wouldn’t be long now before he’d be spilling his load into the bound body in front of him. Robyn tensed up, huffing as his alpha’s knot entered him. Letting out a small cry as his own release splattered to the floor, and the convulsions in his lower body subsided. “Oh yeah, that’ll do just fine!” He cheered, a diabolical smile forming on his face from the pleasure of the wet vice around his knot tightened. Jimmy kept thrusting into the omega, knowing that he was hoping for his own orgasm to come soon, just like Robyn was craving for him to explode inside him. Focusing on his boyfriend, the black rope contrasting against his pale skin, his limbs confined to the position he’d determined to be best, the feeling of the warm nirvana that was his ass. After a few more thrusts, he was unable to hold back any longer, and spurted his passion into his partner with a deep moan. He loved the feeling of being inside his partner, the chemistry the two had shared over the last year had been bewildering to say the least. Robyn gave the crowd some form of goofy smile, caught between post-coital bliss and slightly embarrassed that had just happened in front of the twenty something people now gathered in front of their area. 

“You know Sam, I’m surprised to see you here! As I recall, this wasn’t quite your scene.” Commented the bartender from earlier, breaking back the trance that kept Sam’s attention focused on the couple in front of him.

“Oh, hey, Clyde. Yeah, it still isn’t. Dean is just new to town and we’re showing him around.” Sam responded, trying not to gawk at his still locked together friends waiting for Jimmy’s know to give in. 

“And you with an alpha? That’s gotta be a new thing, you were always going on about how you’d never want to wind up with one.” Clyde continued, much to Sam’s dismay.

“To be fair, a lot of us can be entitled jack asses.” Dean smirked, knowing that the beta probably would never understand the societal powerplay that omegas constantly got the short end of the stick of. “How do you two know each other by the way?”

“Believe it or not, I used to date that one over there.” Clyde gestured to the still panting red head on stage, almost free of his boyfriend’s cock. “We ended on good terms though, he’s a cool guy. But with him and Sam being a package deal, you had to get to know both of them if you want to stick around.” He laughed off the history lesson, turning to see Robyn getting untied and freed from the rope prison. “Y’all did great tonight! I think your adoring fans agree with me.” He gestured at the small piles of cash gathered across the front of the stage.

“You make money doing this?” Sam asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

“Only sometimes, but it’s nice when it happens.” Robyn chuckled, being in a bigger state of financial need than Jimmy. He had been able to put his pants and his harness back on, choosing to skip on putting the collar back on since he had Jimmy’s scent to rely on as a marker of ownership for the time being. “Also, we should get some food, dick doesn’t really provide any sustainable sustenance.”

“I could definitely eat!” Dean proclaimed, happy to not be the only one starving right now. 

“If everyone is ready to go, I don’t mind leaving.” Sam chimed in, feeling slightly uncomfortable after having time to process what he had just seen. 

“I’ll walk out with you guys, I need to get to my car anyway.” Clyde added, not wanting to walk out alone and possibly have to deal with some drunk alpha dom once outside.

After the four dropped Clyde off at his car, they began to make their way back to the Impala so they could start heading home and argue about what kind of food to get on their way. Robyn and Jimmy even imparted some unsolicited advice pertaining to what the other couple had seen them do on stage, even though Sam and Dean weren’t likely to try to replicate it. After sharing some laughs over dinner, the four arrived back at the apartment, the two omegas bidding farewell to the alphas so they could go home themselves.

“So, I guess I did have a _few_ questions that your experience in BDSM may be able to help with.” Sam asked shyly, knowing he’d be getting shit for this later on.

“Oh, Sammy. I knew you’d come around eventually! Fire away!” Robyn responded, almost giddy about his roommate having an interest in kink. It was interesting for both of them to have this experience tonight, for Sam getting to see it, and for Robyn being able to demonstrate. It was an interesting development for their friendship to say the least.


	3. School of (Literal) Hard Knocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry this one took so long, life and junk, ya know? I also began writing chapters 3 and 4 at the same time, so now I actually have some more to post next week already! Just to warn you, while I do have pretty extensive experience in kink, I'm not telling someone to go perform the things Jimmy teaches Sam, please be safe out there and do your own research before engaging in any kink that can lead to physical or emotional harm!
> 
> This time, Sam gets a bit more than he bargained for with his questions to Robyn. Dean finds out about this and sets up a little surprise for the omega...
> 
> Actual kink comes across a little clunky in this chapter, purely because it's intentional for their first time and I wanted it to feel a bit more authentic that way. Enjoy! <3

Robyn struggled, wrapping his legs firmly around Dean’s waist, his arms shackled to the ceiling. “Dean, you don’t know what you’re doing! What about Sam?”

“What about him?” He grunted, securing the last tie needed to completely immobilize the omega’s arms. 

“He doesn’t know what we’re doing, he might get really mad. I’m his best friend and I’m hiding something from him for crying out loud!” The ginger whined, trying to convince him otherwise. 

“Cas already knows, doesn’t he?”

“Well, of course he does! I made sure before he started because he's my boyfriend.”

“And he’s okay with everything?” Dean asked pointedly, getting kind of annoyed at this point. 

“Yeah, he thought it was kinda hot actually, but he’s a perv so of course he would think that way about me doing this with you! I just feel weird lying to Sam and doing this behind his back.” 

“This was all your idea in the first place!” He countered, not sure where Robyn was going with all of this.

“Only because Sam asked about the _possibility_ of doing this!” He clarified in a huff, “Also, he’s a lot taller and heavier than me, so this may not work for him.” he pointed out a possible hole in Dean’s plan. Just then, his roommate walked into the empty door frame to add to Robyn’s logic.

“Yeah, kidnapping your boyfriend's best friend for secret BDSM tutorials could be seen as cheating.” She laughed, finding it amusing to see the omega secured to the ceiling.

“Oh cram it, Charlie. He’s only come over twice now, and it’s to help with a surprise _for_ Sam.” He disregarded the beta’s observations, knowing Sam was the one who asked about all of this in the first place. This conversation got Robyn to thinking about how he’d started teaching Dean about this stuff under the table after Sam had approached him with questions on the subject. It had been about two weeks since the night at the bar, and there had been growing desires since then...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“So how did you know you were into all this, Robyn?” Sam asked, relieved that his friend agreed to answer his questions about the inherently taboo topic._

_“I saw it in some porn, thought about doing it in real life, and began exploring. This was back before I was even dating Clyde, I met him my first time going to the bar. I did research, I asked questions, and before you know it, I was starting to come up with new stuff on the fly in my own sex life and it’s all been amazing.” The other omega reminisced to a few years back when he was first learning everything himself._

_“What’s the appeal of it?” Sam furthered, hoping to get a better grasp on the draw of these kinks and fetishes his friend was so involved in._

_He thought for a moment, trying to put complex thoughts to words. “Some describe it as giving control over to someone entirely, to me I couldn’t see that as further from the truth.” Confidence brewing in his voice, showing he was fairly certain on his viewpoint in the matter._

_“How do ya mean?” The taller omega asked, confused because he thought that was the original appeal for himself._

_“It’s an emotional space where, as a submissive, you are the one holding all the control in a situation. With any good dom, you can stop everything at the utterance of a simple word. They might be getting off on hurting you, humiliating you, whatever, but you can make them give all that up. It’s all an illusion, we think we’re at the bottom of the food chain, but in fact we are the owners of that space that allows someone to feel empowered. Their pleasure is reliant on our’s, just like our’s is to theirs.”_

_Sam was silent for a moment after the explanation, stunned by what he had heard. “That was surprisingly deep. I didn’t think it was such an emotional experience.”_

_“Few people do, so what specific things did you think you were interested in?” Robyn probed a bit further, making his roommate blush._

_“I was thinking...maybe like suspension type kinda bondage, maybe being hit, possibly choking?” He replied nervously, even though he knew he wouldn’t be judged for his answer given the events that had transpired that night._

_“Oh, that’s nothing too far down the rabbit hole. If you’d like, I can get some actual resources together for you, let you review the information a bit, possibly arrange for Jimmy to do demonstrations on me if you want?”_

_“Yeah, I think that sounds like a good place to start. Thanks for being so cool about this!” Sam smiled, grateful for his friend’s expertise on the subject of BDSM, even if it is just a matter of presenting the informed perspective he needed to feel comfortable._

_After a few days had gone by, everyone sinking back into their work schedules and other social obligations. One afternoon when Jimmy was over, he decided to approach Sam about the possibility of getting started on the specialized sex education._

_“So Sam, Robyn asked if I’d be willing to do a few demonstrations so you could learn a bit more about a few curiosities you have?” Jimmy asked him while he and the omega sat at the dining room table._

_“Yeah, I was talking to him about a few things the other day. I appreciate any help either of you could offer me.” Sam blushed slightly, a bit more embarrassed to be talking about this with someone other than his best friend._

_“If you’d like, we could do some of that right now if you’ve got time?” The alpha offered, calming blue eyes soothing his anxieties about the matter, reassuring him that it was all okay._

_“Oh, sure. I guess I am free right now.” Sam replied, maybe he would be learning something interesting this afternoon._

_“Hey, Babe!” Jimmy called out for his favorite omega, needing an assistant to show his friend some techniques._

_A mop of red hair pokes out from behind the door to Robyn’s room, “You called?” he inquired._

_“Want to help me show Sam some stuff regarding his recent quest into kinkdom?” He chuckled, knowing he’d jump at the opportunity._

_“Oooo, yes! Need me to wear anything in particular?” The omega asked, a jokingly lustful tone filling his voice._

_“Some cute underwear and nothing else should work.” The alpha grinned, his playful demeanor emerging more and more. Thankfully, seeing him in nothing but underwear was something they were all desensitized to at this point. With both of the omegas having lived together for years, and even having a slight sexual history, the common areas were decidedly clothing optional so long as no company was present at the time._

_“Yessir!” Robyn responded enthusiastically, already having the perfect pair in mind for the occasion. Less than a minute later, he came back out, bright copper hair matched with tight orange briefs with sky blue seams. “So what all are we gonna be teaching him?”_

_“I was thinking we could focus on proper choking and spanking technique, and general safety of course. We’ll want to start from a general informed consent view, demonstrating how he would be treated as a submissive and explaining everything that goes on before putting him in the role itself.”_

_“Please don’t beat him up too much on my account.” Sam laughed, not wanting to see anything too in depth anyhow, since he’d already seen his roommate bound and fucked in public._

_“Aww, that’s no fun!” Robyn pouted, crossing his arms over his bare chest out of protest. “Can we get started already? He's already up to date on consent and safe words, so we can dive right into the physical aspects.”_

_“Are you sure about that, Sam? I'll admit it's more so common knowledge, but it doesn't hurt to know in this context.” Jimmy double checked, not wanting to skip any pertinent information for a close friend._

_“No offense babe, but if anyone has a socially acquired grasp on the concept of consent, it's male omegas.” Robyn pointed out, the group experiencing the highest concentration of sexual violence despite making up the smallest portion of the population where sex is concerned._

_“Right.” Admitted the alpha, feeling bad since he realized what his partner had explained in fewer, more polite words. He motioned for his boyfriend to join him on the couch so they could continue more comfortably and provide a more applicable example for their friend. Once the couple became more situated, Robyn laying on his back on the couch, looking up at Jimmy leaning over him, the alpha’s knee wedged into his accomplice’s crotch. “Firstly you’ll want to engage in foreplay, for some some this can involve warm ups, doing whatever rituals may help one get into headspace, or even making the submissive feel loved or comforted. It varies from person to person, and really depends on interpersonal chemistry with your partner.”_

_“Some of us just like getting down and dirty ASAP, and there’s no shame in that as long as you’re familiar with your and your partner’s needs and how you perform in certain roles with certain kinks. It all comes along easier the more you experience it.” Robyn offered with a comforting smile, also clearly enjoying the positioning on the couch._

_“As far as breath play, or choking kinks go, safety is always something that needs to be at the forefront of your mind. This is a fetish I personally never recommend anyone partake in by themselves, because you can very easily wind up dead if you fuck up.” The alpha’s voice grew serious, not that he had any doubts that Sam would be stupid about any of this, but he used a grave tone anyway to prove a point. “What a lot of people may not realize about the classic idea of choking of the sexual variety is that it’s really not about crushing your partner’s throat or actually trying to suffocate them. It’s about partially blocking off blood flow that causes a lot of the more erotic feelings behind the action.” Jimmy held out his hand to show the omega exactly how you’d want to shape the grip as to not cause any damage, almost making a big ‘C’ with his hands and lining it up with the curve of his partner's jaw._

_“This is where things get a little sciencey, so feel free to look at the diagram in one of those articles I sent you that might be better for referencing after this.” The pinned omega pointed out, knowing this explanation may be a little too Grey’s Anatomy for most people._

_“If you go just below the right angle of the mandible, you should be able to find the carotid artery fairly easily. If you’re ever unsure, you can always feel around for where the heartbeat is strongest, it also may be slightly different for some people since biology is so varied. Once you’ve found the right spot, go ahead and press firmly, but not hard on both sides for less than five seconds. You’ll know if you have the right spot because you may feel your heartbeat quicken slightly, your eyelids tighten, maybe a slight tingling in your cheeks, it’s different for everyone.” He demonstrates the shape of his hand again, placing it right where he’s talking about on Robyn and gripping down lightly. “I recommend starting off with small increments of time for safety and feeling out your own limits. For this one,” He indicates the omega beneath him, for a frame of reference. “he can go for a full two minutes normally. Also prefers when I use the muscular area below my thumb and remaining fingers to apply a more even pressure and simulate a deeper, all encompassing hold on his throat.” He chuckles, looking down at his model who is currently turning a lovely shade of pink._

_“Huh, there’s a lot to this I never would have known without talking to you guys or digging through the internet.” Sam observed, taking mental notes of all the advice being given to him._

_“It’s a pretty complex topic. Also, while the concept of safe words may be helpful in most scenes, in this instance words may not be physically possible. I advise having an understood manual signal to tap out of the act if someone is approaching a limit.” Robyn raises his hand, almost like making a finger gun with his thumb, index, and middle fingers. He makes a firm double tap on Jimmy’s wrist, alerting him that he needs to ease off his throat. The alpha loosens his grip and leans off of the body below him, revealing a prominent erection in the tight, orange fabric of the omega’s underwear._

_Taking a moment to catch his breath and regain his normally pale complexion, the nearly naked redhead spoke up once more. “Any questions? There will be an exam after this, Sammy.”_

_“None currently, just digesting all the information. Feel free to keep going!” He informed his teachers, happy they were going through all this trouble to help him. Gently biting his lip at the thought of Dean gripping him in that way as he shoved his knot inside him, longing for the feeling of his rough, large hands on his throat._

_“So, time to review spanking, I suppose?” Robyn suggested, clearly giddy at the idea of his own proposition._

_“I knew you’d enjoy this too much, little omega.” Jimmy patted his boyfriend, now sporting a bit of a pout at his previous comment. “How’d you want to go about this next lesson for our friend?”_

_“I think we could keep it traditional, over-the-knee seems good for this instance.” Jimmy sits up on the couch, prepping for the positioning his boyfriend requested, patting his lap as a cue for the omega to bend over him._

_“Spanking is simply a certain form of impact play, getting pleasure from being hit in some fashion. It’s easy to branch out once you have the basics down, so we’ll use spanking as the building blocks for this one. You can warm up with this like anything else, I prefer spanking in a layered fashion, starting off with at least a layer of clothing and then removing it to make skin to skin contact after. Of course you can always use other tools to strike someone, but that’s for another day. When it comes to spanking, you’re best off using an open palm and gently rubbing the area that is about to be hit. Both as preparation, and a general warning as to what they may need to be prepared for.” With the end of his sentence, he struck Robyn’s little ass with a loud popping noise only slightly muffled by his underwear. The omega let out a relieved sigh, definitely enjoying himself with this lecture. “You also want to alternate the area where you’re spanking so that any one spot won’t become too tender, and so that the session can last longer. Most spanking should take place on the thickest part of the cheeks themselves, which if you don’t mind me saying, leaves Dean plenty of space to work on you.” Jimmy chuckled, looking over at Sam, who’s now blushing insanely, not expecting his ass to be complimented over the course of this lesson. The alpha now moved a bit further down with his swats, moving to using mainly fingers instead of his palms. “So you can go a bit further down the leg, but the further down you go, the less impact you’ll want to make. Right below the curvature of the ass you should do about half of what you want to do on the cheek itself, then half of that on the upper thigh just a bit lower.” He clearly outlined the spaces he mentioned, almost like he had a marker on a whiteboard for the lecture._

_“Jesus, spanking is now ruined for me as a disciplinary measure for children.” Learning all of the context for this was really enlightening, but it now changed Sam’s outlook indefinitely on the act of spanking._

_“It’s a great one for when a sub is acting especially bratty.” He replied, speaking louder and close to Robyn’s head. “But the pain left behind whenever the submissive needs to sit later on keeps them thinking of you all day long.”_

_“Hey, I’m only ever bratty because you can’t get enough of it.” The omega with an ass that now nearly matched his hair spoke up, ironically with an immense bratty overtone to his manner of speaking._

_“Bad omega!” Jimmy disciplined him, smacking his ass again._

_“Eat shit, alpha!” Provoking him further, the omega sneered._

_“Sam, did you have any other questions? Cause I clearly need to workshop myself over disciplining my own sub.” He picked up the shorter man and threw him over his shoulder, making carrying him a bit easier._

_“Not right now, thanks for all the information guys.” Sam laughed and rolled his eyes at the couple, walking away. “You two love birds go do your thing, I’ll get out of your hair.”_

_“As long as you and Dean are okay with it, we could practice on you sometime as well.” Jimmy offered as he closed the door to Robyn’s room behind him, leaving the omega time to consider the invitation for what would technically be sexual contact between them.  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robyn bit his lip as he was still secured to the ceiling, kind of zoning out from the company he was currently with.

“Dude, gross, he’s hard!” Charlie cringed, pretending to gag at the clear denim outline of the omega’s hard cock in his jeans.

“Cram it, Bradbury. I’m still gonna kick your ass at Halo later!” The other redhead tried changing the subject to draw attention away from his erection. 

“Cas told me that would probably happen, he also told me I need to take pictures of our practice sessions.” Dean tittered, not really minding since it wasn’t any actual emotional or sexual connection to Sam’s roommate. 

“Yeah, dude’s a total perv. But I love him and he’s got a huge dick.” Robyn tried shrugging, forgetting he was currently being held to the ceiling. 

“I’m gonna go wait in the living room for when you’re done, I’m gonna cream you Lafitte!” Charlie shouted proudly, wanting to escape the smutty conversations in Dean’s bedroom.

“I guess I’ll let you down now so you can go deal with _that one_.” 

“Can you rip my shirt in half real quick and get a pic for Jimmy?” Giving the alpha some intense green puppy dog eyes, he caved quickly and tore it down the midline. Pulling out his phone to grab a picture for his friend, the omega made a sultry, pathetic expression.

“You guys are so weird.” Dean shook his head, undoing the restraints so he could let the omega down to go play video games with his own roommate.

After a few more hours of Dean setting up the hardware, and Robyn playing Halo with Charlie, there was a quick knock at the door. The beta and omega paused their match, both of them knowing who was waiting behind the door. “Don’t worry Dean, we’ll send him your way!” The girl with the twenty-sided die on her shirt called back. She hopped over to the door, opening it with a welcoming smirk. “You must be Sam Singer.”

“I’m guessing you’re Charlie?” Sam chuckled, looking past her into the living room, seeing a familiar grinning face waving back at him from the couch. “What on earth are _you_ doing here?” Sam was noticeably uncomfortable, since he hadn’t even been in his own boyfriend’s apartment, yet his best friend had set up shop playing video games. 

“Well, I’m not fucking your boyfriend, if that’s what you mean. Charles and I are taking turns literally murdering one another in a video game. That’s all you need to concern yourself with for now. How was work, Sammy?” 

“It was okay, kind of a slow day.” Sam walked in, still in his work clothes, which for him was either a blue or black suit depending on the day since he worked at a law firm. “Where’s Dean?”

“He’s getting set up for you. It may be another minute, I’m going to go show Robyn this badass arcade bar close to downtown. You boys will have the place all to yourself!” The redheaded beta assured him, not wanting to be around when Dean got to enacting his plan for poor ol’ Sam. The casually dressed pair turns off the Xbox and gets ready to leave, making small talk with the well-dressed omega as they prepared to leave the apartment. This layout felt a little smaller than the one he and Robyn shared, but it could also just be the amount of bookshelves full of figurines and knick-knacks that Sam could only assume belonged to Charlie for the most part. They informed him that the alpha in the next room would likely be out shortly to grab him to get on with his plans and bid farewell, leaving him to sit alone on the couch, his bag at his feet.

_What’s he planning? Did it have anything to do with Robyn being over? At least I don’t really have any reason to think he’s breaking up with me…_ He sat on the couch anxiously awaiting Dean’s entrance for what felt like an hour, though it was only a couple of minutes. 

The white door opened abruptly, making the omega jump in his seat a bit. A familiar alpha appeared from the room, in a more unconventional outfit. “Hey there, Pretty Boy.” He addressed Sam in a gravelly, raspy tone that almost made him slick his pants right then and there. Dean was wearing tight leather pants and a leather vest, leaving a good portion of his chest exposed, his bright green eyes were so calming, yet demanding at the same time. “How bout you join me in my little dungeon?” The deep voice beckoned lustfully, a healthy mixture of actually asking but also telling him to get his perky butt into the room as quickly as possible. Sam nodded silently in compliance, swallowing so loud he was sure Dean heard him from across the room. He got up and nervously walked in with the alpha, abandoning his bag in the living room with the door closing gently behind him. The omega’s eyes widened to dinner plates, noticing the cuffs and chains hanging from the ceiling and a small assortment of tools apparent on his desk across from his bed.

“So I heard you’ve been getting a few lessons from some friends recently, Sammy.” An evil smirk broadened over the tanned, freckled face that struck fear and arousal in Sam’s heart, he nodded once again. “I’ve been getting a little tutoring myself, as a matter of fact. Did you want to try and have some fun tonight?”

“Y-yes.” Shaking, the omega stammered slightly, wanting to give into every urge his body was telling him to act on. 

“I’ve heard about the little inquiry list you had, I was thinking we could touch on a few of those things here today. I think we should to skip the choking for now, but I can chain you up and rough you up a bit.” Dean smirked, limiting the menu for the night simply because he didn’t feel comfortable with full-on breath play yet. 

“Please.” Sam uttered, knowing he needed this or he would probably go crazy with desire if it wasn’t sated. 

“Clothes, off.” He nearly growled at the omega, trying to hold back from ripping apart his work clothes. He pulled off his own suit jacket, tossing it to the floor and got to work on his belt while Dean focused on undoing the buttons of his shirt, unwrapping him like the best Christmas gift ever. With the last of his clothing discarded, he was directed to stand where the alpha could strap him in to the bracer cuffs dangling from the ceiling. “If anything starts to hurt, please let me know, okay? Let’s use the green, yellow, red system for safe words.”

“Yessir.” Sam nodded in agreement, holding up his arms so he could be restrained, small amounts of slick leaking from his ass in anticipation of the treatment he’d be receiving. He got a final, reassuring kiss from Dean before he was fully latched into the cuffs.Since it was the omega’s first time, everyone thought it would be best that he not be dangling too high up. Combined with his rather impressive stature and the alpha’s lower ceilings, his feet weren’t suspended more than a few inches off the ground. 

“Damn, I might keep you like this more often, Sammy.” The alpha teased, taking in the sight of the large, tight, muscular body that was now completely at his mercy. He knew exactly how to get Sam all bothered and writhing in all the best ways possible. The omega bit his lip, craving every kind of touch from the alpha who had slid out of his view behind him. After what felt like an eager eternity of waiting, he felt a large hand take a firm hold of his ass, slightly parting the perky cheeks as he slid two fingers into the wet hole, the opening giving way almost immediately. Sam keened at the surprise touch, only exciting the hungry alpha even more. With his other hand, he reached around the omega’s waist and stroked the pulsating cock, eliciting even more pleasurable cries from the soft pink lips he loved so much. 

“Please, Alpha… I don’t want to cum yet.” He begged, keeping his release at bay so he could better serve his partner. 

“Oh, I had no plans on getting you off this quickly, little omega.” Dean laughed sadistically, withdrawing his fingers from the slicked hole. He began rubbing his hand in a circular motion on the pale globes in front of him, giving Sam an idea of what was going to happen next. The gentle caress ceased, only to quickly turn into a hard, burning smack against his flesh. “You doing okay, Sammy?” The alpha checked in after hearing a deep, rumbling groan from the omega he’d never heard before. 

“Green, Alpha.” He nodded, still slightly swinging from the impact on his backside. Dean steadied him again, delivering a few lighter smacks to the cheek’s twin. After another gentle soothing of the ever reddening skin, he struck the area again, this pattern continued on for several more rounds.

“You’re doing amazing, Babe. Still green?” The alpha encouraged him, lacing his fingers into the beautiful, draping brown hair and gently petting the submissive. Sam nodded once again, assuring Dean he could keep going. The omega was so aroused, slick was sliding so far down his legs it was getting down to his ankles. Walking back into his submissive’s line of sight, he had a familiar toy in his hand, a long black handle featuring a small swatch of leather at the end. It was similar to the riding crop they had seen Jimmy use on Robyn at the club. “I think it’s time to move on, don’t you think?” Smirked the alpha, trying to sound unnecessarily cocky, bright green eyes lighting up with lust, stench of his arousal permeating the room, it was almost too much stimulation for the omega. He gently stroked Sam’s face with the tip of the tool in his hand, tracing down the division of his muscles, softly swatting at his erect nipples with the crop. Sam couldn’t help but grit his teeth and take a sharp inhale from the strike. Dean had vanished again, no doubt to torture the omega’s backside more. To start off, he took light taps at the bottom of his ass, working his way down to more painful territory. With his lack of experience, he had no intention of taking too long on the poor bound man’s backside, in fact he was certain that one of them would be ending the scene fairly soon. Taking a few moderate whacks at the toned upper thighs, Sam groaned, Dean was reeling back for another hit when he heard the omega speak up.

“Y-yellow? Red? I think I need to come down, Dean.” His voice heavy and aching.

“I‘m sorry, Sammy. I’ll get you down pronto!” Calming his own arousal so that his scent would be less aggressive, he started unlinking the chains holding the cuffs and let him down, quickly grabbing his hand so he wouldn’t fall until he was sure he was stabilized again. “You doing alright?” He nearly cooed, gingerly holding Sam’s face with his hands. 

“Yeah, I just didn’t really know what to do, the pain was getting to be a little much.” He looked down, pitifully feeling like he wasn’t good enough for what Dean had been planning or that he was a disappointment. 

“Babe, you did great! Don’t get so down on yourself, this is a learning experience for both of us anyways. Want to lay down for a bit?” All his instincts could tell him is that he needed to comfort the man in front of him, knowing he was scared or sad by the muddling of his aroma. The omega responded with a nod, sitting down on the bed and wincing a bit with the pressure being applied to his sore bottom. Dean disrobed himself, taking off the leather outfit he was hesitant to explain how much he enjoyed wearing. He snuggled up to Sam in the bed, holding the warm body close enough to where they could feel their individual heartbeats. The alpha was resting his face in the back of the omega’s head, taking in the feel and smell of his hair. Swirling around them, the fragrance read as _home, safety,_ and even more so _mine._ On the bed, the atmosphere was much more calming, a sense of security taking over the feelings of urgency from before. 

“Hey, Dean?” Sam almost sounded guilty with his tone of voice. 

“What’s up?” 

“I still kinda want you to fuck me...”

Dean shot up at the invitation, kissing Sam’s neck and breathing in the refreshing, empowering smell of a newly aroused omega. “Absolutely.” He whispered in his ear, before returning a finger to the warmth of Sam’s insides. 

“Mmmn, Alpha, please. I need your cock so bad!” He keened, pushing his ass back into the finger and riding it gently. 

“I can tell baby, you’re already so wet for my knot.” He added a second finger to the heat building inside Sam, ever so lightly grazing his prostate, making his hole and his throbbing cock leak even more. Just as his partner began to present for him, he aligned the thick tip of his rod with the wanting ass that was craving him so terribly. The omega keened as he was finally penetrated, nearly ejaculating on the sheets in that blissful moment. 

Leaning into the small thrusts Dean had began with, Sam tried to communicate he needed something more, something harder. He wanted to get fucked as hard as possible. “Make me yours, Alpha. Fuck me until you empty inside of me!” 

“Does a certain omega need his pussy bred? I can gladly help with that!” He hastened his pace, hands so tight on the omega’s hips they’d surely bruise. Relentlessly he pounded away at the slick hole, stinging the still tender flesh of Sam’s reddened ass as he smacked against it. He kept grinding away at that sweet spot inside the warm depths of his partner, pushing them both closer to orgasm. Dean could feel his knot welling up inside him, full of white hot passion for is lover as he buried his face into his neck to scent the sweet aroma of oranges and vanilla, almost taking on notes of cinnamon and cardamom in the throes of passion. The alpha couldn’t get enough of the sweet bouquet filling his nose, tasting about as sweet as it smelled. Sam’s moaning was an angelic chorus to his ears, the sight of him collapsing into the bed under his cock was too beautiful for words, and he sent of sparks with each and every touch. All of his senses were engulfed with the omega’s presence, and there was no other place Dean would want to be. He heard a small yelp as his knot popped through the tight rim of the wet opening, the large body below him quivering in pleasure.

“Don’t stop, Alpha! Feels so good inside!” Sam couldn’t help but howl as the knot infiltrated him, stretching him to the absolute brink as he bit into the pillow in front of him. Muscles clamped around the large protrusion within him, knowing it wouldn’t be long before his insides would be drowned in the seed of his lover. Unable to hold back, the omega cumming in the sheets his cock was being forced against as he was pummeled into the mattress. Rutting against the muscular form, Dean sounded almost animalistic, sliding his fingers through the mess of long, gorgeous deep brown hair, taking a firm hold at the back of Sam’s head. The alpha let out an almost pained cry, pleasure coursing through him as the release overtook his entire body. He shot into the wet heat of his partner, pumping burst after burst inside before crumbling into the backside in front of him, panting into the searing hot, sweaty flesh. 

“You are so hot it’s almost unreal. I’m so damn lucky!” Dean chuckled between breaths, kissing his bare neck as the rolled into a more comfortable position alongside each other. For a moment, it almost seemed like Sam had fallen asleep with how quiet he was being. The alpha noticed scarlet markings still very prominent on the perky omega ass still impaled on his cock and grabbed a small bottle from his nightstand, trying to not pull too much away from his lover so neither would get hurt. 

A cold sensation grazed across his skin, producing a calming, soothing effect, but not without a shock. “What the--” 

“Just some arnica lotion, your sidekick recommended it, just in case you proved to be a bit stubborn.” He smiled, rubbing the cream in circles into each cheek as best he could without a direct visual. 

“I was wondering why he was here, I’m guessing our favorite perverts were coaching you a bit too?” Sam couldn’t hold back a laugh, already knowing the answer. 

“Obviously! Jimmy almost served Robyn up to me on a plate to practice on. But I felt weird not checking with you first and I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.” Jimmy had in fact all but explicitly begged Dean to fuck his boyfriend and take pictures or videos of the act for him to gain a handle on everything he needed to learn. He wasn’t ashamed about it, he liked the idea of another man toying with the redhead’s body, especially in the context of rough, kinky playtime. 

“Well, I had an awesome first time venturing to the dark side. But I think I might want a break before dabbling in the forbidden arts of BDSM again.” Sam laughed, wincing in pain a bit from the soreness in his wrists and ass. 

“No complaints here, man. I had fun, but hurting you does weird things to the alpha brain that I don’t quite know how to process. What’d you want to do the rest of the day?”

“Once we’re not tied together, we could grab food and maybe see if Charlie and Robyn want company at the arcade?” 

“Sounds great to me, but let’s make sure you can walk okay first. Can’t have you falling down any stairs, ya know?” Dean jested, thinking it would be a great ending to an awesome day; enjoying some unchartered territory in bed with his boyfriend, and possibly being able to shoot zombies with his friends while they all did shots, maybe see who could score highest on DDR while tipsy.


	4. Biting the Bullet (Or an Omega)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a bit more backstory all the way around, and a very confused pizza delivery driver!

Sam and Dean had been dating for about two months now, having really enjoyed each other’s company the past several weeks from having sex to getting coffee, or even going to leather bars. Robyn was constantly hearing about Sam’s boyfriend, but he was glad to see him so happy about something, so he didn’t mind all that much. “So what are your plans tonight with Dean?” He asked his lovestruck roommate, wanting him to feel like he could talk more about the new alpha in his life. 

“We’re just gonna have a night in, maybe order pizza, watch bad movies, cuddle.” He informed him, a stupid, almost doped up grin on his face. 

“Well, I’ll be happy to twirl my hair and gossip about it with you like schoolgirls tomorrow. Sadly I won’t be able to stick around, and we might just head back to Jimmy’s, or I guess I should say Castiel’s place.” The short redhead explained, putting cufflinks into the cuff of his sleeve of his pale blue dress shirt. 

“It’s so weird that he only uses his first name with higher-ups at work and at a BDSM club.” Sam laughed, even though he liked Jimmy’s first name. “Are you even going to be able to spend that much time with him tonight?”

“Probably not aside from introductions to the big wigs at work so I can serve as arm candy, aside from that I will be in the corner with a bunch of middle-aged women eating hors d’oeuvres, sipping martinis, and gathering information about their husbands.” 

“Are you going to be able to have a good time? No offense, but it seems like you’re being used for reconnaissance.”

“I’m able to help Jimmy potentially move up at work, and it’s something he really wants, so it’s something that would make me happy. I can leave work and take off my uniform and try to not worry about anything until I go in again, he’s constantly dressed up and professional for networking reasons. It can be exhausting, but I love him. Plus, free alcohol and feeling cute because I’ll likely be the youngest person there will be kinda nice.” Robyn chuckled at the thought of everything that would be going on at the gala he’d be attending with his alpha that night. He hated getting all gussied up with fancy clothes and being all proper and pompous with strangers, but the marketing firm Jimmy worked for was putting on this yearly event and he needed to go with him. It was also a cute thing for them to do because around this time last year the couple attended this event for their third date. 

“That’s disgustingly cute, but I’m happy I don’t need to deal with that.” Sam said, lounging in his hoodie on Robyn’s bed as his friend got ready for his night out.

“So how do I look, Sammy?” He spun around gently, arms outstretched to show off his light grey suit and black dress shoes.

“Is Jimmy letting you not wear a tie? I’m surprised!” 

“Oh no, I’m waiting for him to put it on me. It’s this whole thing that’s a _huge_ turn on for him.” Robyn giggled, enjoying the small amount of power he had over his alpha. He sat there, making a few final adjustments to his ensemble to make himself more comfortable when they heard a knock at the door. “Sandalwood, it’s your guy.” 

“I’ve known you for nearly four years, and your nose still weirds me out, dude.” Sam commented, shaking his head as he got up and went for the front door. “Hey there, handsome.” Sam greeted Dean, kissing him as he entered the apartment. 

“Have Cas and Robyn left for that party yet?” The alpha asked, looking around the apartment for other signs of life. 

“Not just yet, I’m afraid. He’ll be whisking me away to an evening of free refreshments and bitching with trophy wives in a few minutes.” The tiny ginger smirked, adjusting the curls at the front of his hair. 

“Damn dude, you look spiffy!” Dean complimented the other omega, never seeing him in much more than a leather harness or a t-shirt. 

“Thanks, I hate looking like this honestly. I shouldn’t need to wear nineteen layers to impress anyone, but c’est la vie.” He rolled his eyes, happy this was only for a few hours. Robyn’s phone buzzed, letting him know it was time to leave. “My knight in shining Prius awaits, I’ll see you two later. Please no fucking on my couch, I don’t want my stuff smelling like sex that wasn’t mine.” He requested, walking out the door to give the two plenty of alone time. 

“Well, I guess we have the place to ourselves now.” Sam smiled at Dean, pulling him in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“I was thinking a shitty movie that we could laugh and talk during, I can order us some pizza, and we let the night sort itself out naturally?” Dean suggested, still holding the omega in his arms. 

“Sounds like a perfect night.” Sam smiled sweetly, loving the feeling of his boyfriend's bulge against his crotch 

“You go ahead and pick something out to watch, I'll get the food ordered. Veggie supreme, right?” He checked with Sam, verifying his favorite toppings.

“Yes please! There's a retro horror marathon on, would that work?” He proposed, having multiple motives for offering such an option. Dean gave an instant and enthusiastic thumbs up in response while he was on the phone, Sam almost giggling at the gesture. The omega originally wanted to watch the awful films because he was terrible about falling for horror movie jump-scare scenes, knowing he’d need to cling to the alpha whenever he got scared, making him feel needed. 

“Thank you!” Dean said, snapping his phone shut. “Pizzas should be here in less than an hour, now let’s get started on that marathon!” He jumped onto the couch with Sam, the two snuggling together in their pajamas on the sectional. About fifteen minutes into a black and white werewolf movie, Sam had his face buried into Dean’s hoodie. “As adorable as this is, I don’t think you can watch very much of a movie like this, Sammy.”

“I’m trying, I know you like horror movies and I wanted you to have a good time. I know none of it’s real, and the effects are grade A garbage, they just keep getting me with the cheesy jump scare tactics.” He huffed into the safety of the soft fabric covering his boyfriend.

“We can always watch something else, you know. I appreciate the gesture,but I want you to have a good time too.” He pointed out, stroking the long brown hair of the omega cuddling into him.

“I’ll be fine, I just need a big, strong alpha to keep me safe from all the monsters.” Sam snickered, looking up at Dean’s bright green eyes. 

“Well begging like that we’ll get you everywhere.” He giggled maliciously, pulling him up into his lap and kissing at his neck and sliding a hand underneath the baggy jacket he was wearing. 

“Unnh, Dean! You’re gonna make me--” With a final yelp, Sam felt a small puddle forming in his pajama pants, the warm slick seeping into the alpha’s own clothes. 

“Sam…” The alpha growled sensually, his emerald eyes nearly piercing through every fiber of Sam’s being. “Your room, now.” He demanded, the omega quickly jumping to his feet and sprinting for his room, Dean following behind. After pulling off the few pieces of clothing he was wearing, the taller man presented for the alpha on the bed, the slick glistening on his skin. 

“Please, alpha. I need it!” He pleaded, spread open on the bed for his partner. 

“Not yet baby, I want to watch you play with yourself first. Show me how badly you need it.” He ordered, fondling his large cock as he stripped. Sam complied, reaching under his crotch and between his legs and toyed with his wet hole. Gliding two fingers into the lubed opening rather easily, whining as he probed deeper and harder with his own fingers. 

Sam was happy the alpha couldn’t see his face in his current position, his expression contorted in an almost pathetic amount of pleasure. Dean’s musk was filling the room as he stroked his cock. _Sandalwood...Christ, I never thought I could find a smell so damn arousing!_ His hole gushed more with the added stimulation, barely being able to hold back from forcing himself onto the pulsating dick not even three feet from him.

“Fuck you’re so damn beautiful, Sammy!” Dean lunged forward, lapping animalistically at the slick and inhaling the sweet scent of oranges and vanilla. Sam groaned louder as he pulled his fingers away, his ass being devoured. 

“Please Dean. I _need_ that big alpha cock filling me up!” The omega begged, thrusting his ass back into his partner’s face. This was a bit different, not that anyone was complaining, but Dean had never eaten Sam out this animalistically before. It always got him hot and bothered when his partner leaned into his alpha instincts and just went wild with everything he did. 

The alpha pulled his face away, a thin slayer of slick coating a decent portion of his face as he panted, taking in the saccharine aroma of his lover. “I’m gonna cum so hard in this perky little ass!” He proclaimed, giving the behind a hard smack as if he were verbally marking his territory as a show of power. Taking a moment to line up his leaking tip with Sam’s hole, he leans forward and bites into his left shoulder near his neck, he plunged into his lover. With a sharp gasp of pain and pleasure, the omega took in the various sensations. He knew what Dean was trying to simulate with this series of actions, a mating bite. It wasn’t anything serious, and Sam didn’t really read into it, he was just trying to assert his dominance. He thrust in and out of his lover, forcing them both to moan in a deep, simultaneous passion. The omega keened as his prostate was beaten into submission, his own cock leaking into the sheets with each thrust. With the way they were going at it, it was only a matter of time before someone orgasmed, too many buttons were being pushed for them to not be so close even after such a short time. 

“Alpha, you’re going to make me cum!” Sam yelped, arching his back into the cock impaling him. His body began tensing, gripping the sheets below him. “Give me your knot, please, alpha?” 

“Damn it!” Dean grunted, his bulbous knot popping past the needy omega’s rim, locking the two of them in place. 

“Oh fuck!” He cried, jerking himself as he collapsed into the bed with his boyfriend rutting against him. It wasn’t going to be long now until both of them would find their release. With the knot inside him, Sam started trembling, his skin electrified with pure lust. The amount of pressure on his prostate was too much, he shot a small pool of cum onto his bedspread below him. He clamped down onto the knot inside him, eliciting a deep snarl from Dean as he swore under his breath and injected the omega with his seed. 

“Christ, Sam! You’re gonna be the death of me.” The alpha laughed, piled onto the now soiled sheets with his knot still locked into Sam. 

“Unless you manage to scramble my insides with that monster dick of yours!” The omega chided back, kissing him on the cheek when he turned his head. The post-coital bliss was quickly ruined by a sudden chie from the doorbell. 

“Shit, I forgot about the pizza!” Dean began to fumble around, with trying to find his clothes or separate from his partner.

“Ah! Cut it out, asshole! It’s not gonna work, we’re just gonna have to answer the door like this.” Sam scolded him in pain from the knot trying to be forcibly removed, trying to get the two of them off the bed in tandem. “We just need to get our clothes back on and answer the door.” He reasoned, still catching his breath. 

After somehow managing to pull their pants on as much as they could, and walking to the door without falling, the couple opened the door after the second ring. Sam faced the delivery driver with Dean behind him, mostly clothed except for the juncture of the cock in Sam’s ass leaving a little skin exposed for both of them. “Hey there! That’ll be twenty-nine dollars.” Dean reached over Sam’s shoulder, who in turn handed it to the pizza guy. 

“Keep the change.” He piped up from behind the taller omega, both of them fairly embarrassed. 

“Thanks…” The very confused pizza shop employee responded, handing them the three boxes. “Have a great night!” He added before heading down the stairs as the door was closed behind him. 

Once they were alone again, the couple burst into a fit of laughter, Sam nearly dropping the pizzas. “That was, hands-down, the most awkward moment of my life!” 

“Good thing your roomie wasn’t here to see that one, we’d never live it down.” Dean observed, also happy Cas wasn’t there so the other alpha wouldn’t judge him for it. Finally his knot slipped free from the grasp of Sam’s insides and they could enjoy their food. “Thank God, I thought that would take forever.”

“We have some paper plates in the kitchen, want me to grab you a beer?” He offered sweetly, happy he no longer was literally attached to his partner. 

“Yes please!” Dean replied, setting up the pizzas on the dining room table near the couch. 

After about twenty minutes of some shitty sitcom playing in the background, and half a pizza each later, the couple was knee-deep in actual conversation again. 

“So you’re adopted? Do you even know who your real parents are?” Dean inquired curiously, not really sure how to talk about the subject. 

“I am adopted, yeah. But my _real_ parents are the people that raised me, I never really felt the need to look into who my biological parents were. It was a closed adoption anyway, so I wouldn’t get any answers without an insane amount of digging, filing requests with the government, spending a ton of money, it’s whatever. It all seems pretty irrelevant if you ask me. What about your family?” Sam countered, wanting to change the conversation a little, but not in a defensive manner.

“I’m an only child, I was supposed to have a younger brother, but he died the same night he was born. Not even a year after, my mom died in a house fire caused by some faulty wiring. It all sounds sappy and depressing, but I never met my brother and I can barely remember my mom. So I’ve had a decent amount of time to get over everything.” Dean explained, the dialogue clearly not getting any more light-hearted. 

“Oh gosh, Dean. I’m so sorry, I couldn’t imagine losing my little sister Jo.”

“Is she adopted too?”

“No, my parents had her a few years after they got me, right after they started thinking there was no chance of them getting pregnant.” Sam laughed, sipping his beer. 

“Family sure is a funny thing, I suppose. I’m not on great terms with my dad at this point, so my best friend Charlie is kind of the only other bond I have like that.” Dean smiled softly, his eye communicating hint of sadness.

“Didn’t you say she’s some kind of tech genius that got hired on with Google? That’s pretty impressive!” 

“Yeah, she’s crazy intelligent. If she needs to, she’ll hack into whatever she needs to find what she wants. The world is doomed if she ever falls to the dark side.” He busted up laughing, Sam knowing that gushing about one of his favorite people would brighten Dean’s mood. 

“I’d love to meet her some time! She sounds really cool.”

“She’d love that, she asks about you a fair amount cause I don’t do the whole dating thing too frequently.” He chuckled awkwardly, finishing his own beer. 

“As long as I don’t wind up seeing her have sex within the first twenty-four hours of meeting her like what happened with you and Robyn, I’m fine.” Sam chortled at the comical thought, snacking on a breadstick. 

“I’m sure that’s agreeable for all of us.” Dean scoffed jokingly, opening up another beer.

“So what all else did we want to get up to tonight?” Sam asked, wondering what other interesting shenanigans the couple could get into.

“Well, we’ve already had sex, a random guy has technically seen me inside you, and we’ve already gorged ourselves on pizza. It’s hard to figure out where the night could go after this!” He shrugged, chuckling at the events of the evening. 

“At the risk of sounding super boring, cuddling and bed sound like a perfect end to tonight.” The omega sighed, not wanting to seem incredibly dull in front of his boyfriend. 

“Sounds good to me, I was planning on a quiet night in anyway.” He said, reaching across the table and holding Sam's hand gently. 

“We could always set up Netflix in my room and get comfy?” 

“Perfect.” Dean smiled, standing up from the table and grabbing the boxes from their food. “You change the sheets and I'll put away the pizza?”

“Change the--Ohh, right.” Sam blushed, remembering the mess of slick and cum currently on his bedspread. He hopped up and got to work in his room, thankfully only the comforter was the issue, meaning only then one layer needed adjustments. He pulled off the sheet and quickly replaced it, grabbing a few extra pillows from his closet and setting them on the bed. _I wonder if that's enough? The two of us barely fit on the bed as is. Wait a second…_ Sam scanned the layout of everything on his bed, he was exhibiting nesting behaviors that would be considered typical to his subsex. _Shit. What's wrong with me? I've never done anything like this before, and now my alpha--_ A look of slight terror crossed his face, _No, not my alpha. He's my boyfriend who happens to be an alpha._ he scolded himself, taking one extra pillow away so that maybe Dean wouldn't realize what was happening. He set up his laptop so they could watch something from the bed.

“All set in here for our sleepover, cute stuff?” The alpha asked, walking into Sam's room with a grin.

“Just about! What did we wanna watch?” 

“I'll let you pick, I'm not too set on anything.” He answered, not really caring as long as he got to hold Sam in his arms. 

The couple got comfy in the queen-sized bed, the larger of the two taking little spoon in a quiet agreement. Everything fit together so nicely, it was so warm, and they couldn't be more at home swimming in each other's scents. Both of them fell asleep soon after climbing into bed, not needing to say anything more to one another. It all just felt so right, so perfect, it was almost hard to believe this was all real.

==============================

That next morning, Robyn had managed to make it home before Sam or Dean had woken up. Jimmy had errands to run and would be coming back shortly, leaving the red headed omega pacing in the living room by himself. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear his roommate walk out of his room. 

“Hey, how did last night go? Hungover at all?” He yawned, still waking up.

“It was fun! But, I--uh, I have some news.” Robyn said nervously, clearly anxious about whatever was going on. 

“Well, spill. What's up?” The groggy omega inquired, staring blankly in confusion.

Robyn couldn't say anything, but bared his neck in response, showing a fairly fresh bite mark on the pale flesh. 

“Holy shit, you guys mated, for real?” Sam's eyes widened, completely shocked, but not at all in a bad way. 

“Yeah, after the dinner thing last night he asked, and I said yes. I wanted to tell you first before anyone…” 

“I'm so happy for you both!” Sam lunged forward and picked up the smaller omega and pulled him into a bear hug.

“Ah! Sam, fresh wound, remember?” He winced in pain, tensing as he was picked up. 

“Shit, sorry!” He apologized, making sure he didn't cause any unintended injury. “So you haven't even told your family yet?” 

“No, after I told you I was gonna call Benny.” He shyly admitted, thinking his best friend should be the first to hear the news since he hasn’t really even talked to his family in a few months. 

“Thanks, Robyn. I’m honored you shared it with me first.” Sam felt honored, especially since Robyn had been the only person who had known about him wanting to propose to Jess at the time since mating bites wouldn’t mean much between two omegas. “Tell Benny I say hi, I’ll let you be.”

Robyn stared at his phone for a moment before finally dialing his older brother’s number. The line rang for just a moment, a loud and enthusiastic Benny picking up on the other end. “Robyn! Mon petit frère, how the hell are ya? Been a while!” His burly, gravelly voice almost blaring through the phone.

“Hey Benny, how’s Pamela and the pups doin?” He asked, his familial accent becoming more apparent with each word.

“We’re all doin’ jus’ fine, little brotha. So to what do I owe the pleasure of your call? Not that I’m complainin’, you just don’t normally do this too often.” 

“Well, I have some pretty big news ta share.” Robyn said, still sounding pretty anxious even over the phone. 

“Mon cher, what’sa matta?”

“You remember Jimmy, from my graduation? Well, last night we decided to mate.” Robyn said with a meek half smile, only hearing silence. 

“I-I don’ really know what ta say, Robyn. Ya know how I feel about you seein’ alphas.” Benny pause, regret clearly hindering the conversation.

“Maybe something like congratulations? Or something positive? Your only brother jus’ told you about the mos’ serious relationship of his life, ya could be happy for me.” He started sounding frustrated at the lack of support from his brother. 

“Look, I’m jus’ worried you might be makin a mistake, Robyn.” Benny said over the phone, almost as if he were scolding him without raising his voice at all. He never wanted Robyn dating an alpha, being an alpha himself, he knew what things ran through their minds when hormones took control.

“D’accord, cause I could nevah make any proper decision on my own. Not like I haven’t moved across the damn country, nor was the first in our family to make it tah college, and graduate in three years. Not a sensible bone in my damn body, I tell ya what.” At this point he was angry, his accent randomly fading in and out with the shakiness of his voice, pissed he couldn’t share exciting news with his brother without this happening. 

“Robyn--”

“Nah, Benny. Ça c’est bon, jus called to tell ya about one of the happiest days of my life to be completely disregarded by my flesh n’ blood. Embrasse moi tchew, feet pue tan!” He moved the phone to the front of his face, yelling into it in frustration, ending the call immediately after. Sam had heard the entire conversation, not wanting to butt in until the end when he heard his best friend get so upset. 

Sam slowly emerged from his room, Dean following after when he was roused from his sleep from the shouting coming from the living room. “Robyn, I’m so sorry!” He walked over to his now crying roommate on the couch. 

“What’s going on?” Dean pried, noticing the smell of a very upset omega in the apartment. He noticed the bite mark on the redhead’s neck. “Wait, did you and Cas finally mate?”

“Yeah, n’ my own brother can’t even try to be happy for me. Merde!” Snapping back to the reality of his surroundings, he realized what had happened. “I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Dude, your brother sounds like an ass. Congratulations on making it official!” He reached down to hug the omega, who was finally calming down. “Also, I didn't know you were from Louisiana, I’ve never heard your accent before.”

“Thanks, Dean.” Robyn sighed, “We moved away from Cajun country when I was young, so most of my accent really only comes out around my family. I curse in French under my breath occasionally though.” he admitted, knowing it was weird for him to hear him speaking differently all of the sudden.

“So, do you know how--”

“If you’re about to ask if I can cook gumbo, the answer is yes. I can also whip up a _mean_ Étouffée.” He bragged nonchalantly, knowing what Dean was going to ask since he was all about food. Jimmy opened the door, a stupidly big grin on his face before he sniffed the air, the sour notes indicating an omega, his omega was upset by something. 

Jimmy turned to Robyn, his face turning serious as he noticed the redness around his eyes, showing he had recently been crying. Air was thick with the scent of an upset omega, _his_ omega. “What happened?”

The omega rubbed his eyes, “I’m doing better now, it’s just Benny didn’t like the news.” seeing an agreeing nod from Sam.

“Congrats, Cas!” Dean said, pulling the other alpha in for a hug to celebrate.

“Thank you, Dean.” Jimmy smiled, probably the most clean shaven anyone in the room has ever seen him. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He turned to his partner on the couch.

“Yes, alpha. It was just a fight with my brother, you have six siblings, you should understand.” He laughed, Jimmy rolling his eyes in response. “He’s mainly just worried about me dating an alpha, he was the only one in my life until I met Cas afterall. Benny is the one who told me I needed to always be on guard so some knothead wouldn’t rape me or try claiming me against my will. It was just because he knew what a lot of other alphas were thinking, being one himself.”

“That makes a lot of sense, especially since he is your older brother, he’s probably just a little territorial of you is all.” Dean added, knowing he’d probably feel the same way if his younger brother were alive. 

“He still could have at least been polite about hearing such great news from his younger brother though.” Sam nearly hissed, annoyed that Robyn’s brother had gotten him this upset in the first place. 

Robyn’s phone began buzzing in his hand, the caller ID revealing it was Benny. “That’s him calling me back now, I better take this and apologize.” He smiled, walking to his room to have a more private conversation.


	5. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally uncovers the long kept secret surrounding his little brother's death, but how he's going to cope with this one? In this not so sexy chapter, we will be touching on John Winchester being an abusive parent, you've been warned!

It had been weighing on his mind for a few weeks now, Sam being adopted and not knowing anything about his biological family. Dean figured he might know a way that he could put an end to the mystery, even if the omega wasn’t in on the investigation. “So Charlie, how’s the smartest, prettiest, most ass kickingest girl in the world?” He approached his roommate with a big smile, clearly trying to butter her up for something.

“What is it, Winchester? I know that you want something, not that I’m complaining about the compliments, which are absolutely true.” Without missing a beat, the beta replied like she’d seen it coming from a mile away, which was impressive considering she was a few thousand lines deep in coding some new algorithm for work.

“So you know how Sam is adopted? Turns out it was a closed thing, and there’s a _lot_ of red tape involved if he ever wanted to find out. I was hoping…” He trailed off, figuring she’d get the jist of what he was saying.

“You want me to hack into adoption records? You do realize I’d get my ass fired if work ever heard about that, right?” She said, almost laughing at the asinine request from her best friend. 

“Since when do you get caught doing anything regarding hacking?”

Charlie looked back to him, conceding to the point with a small shrug. “Okay fine. But I’ll need to know a few things in order to get the results you want. Does he even know you’re asking me to do this, by the way?” Dean looked to the ground, almost pouting at the question he was just asked. She replied with a shocked expression, blinking as if she couldn’t believe something she was seeing. “He doesn’t even want to know, does he? Bitch, what are you doing?”

“I can’t help it okay? For some reason, I feel like he’s missing out on some pretty important information. If anything cool comes back, like one of his parents was an astronaut or like a celebrity, something, maybe it would be worth sharing.” Dean defended his stance, feeling like it was oddly his duty to find the information that he knew Sam didn’t even want in the first place. 

“Ugh, be happy we’ve been friends since childhood. Otherwise I would have kicked you out of the apartment for this ridiculousness. So do you know his birthday and where he’s from?” She asked directly, knowing quite well he likely had none of this information.

“Nope! But I can find out pretty quickly.” He responded enthusiastically, pulling out his phone and firing off a text to Sam, waiting less than a minute for a response:

Dean: Hey babe, just curious about something, when’s yur bday?

Sam: May 2, 1983. Why do you ask?

Dean: No reason, just wanted to make sure I was prepared in case it was coming up. :)

“So that’s weird.” Dean paused, looking down at his phone to make sure that he was reading the message right. After scanning over every individual letter and number at least three times, he finally verbalized the thought. “Sam was born the same day as my little brother...” He was clearly uncomfortable at the thought, especially since the concept of his late brother didn’t come up very much. He’d never even met the infant, his parents left him with a sitter the day they’d gone to the hospital after Mary’s water broke. 

Charlie almost flinched at the sentence, thinking it was kind of an awkward thing for such two events to share the exact same date. “Jeez, you gonna be okay, Dean? That’s a bit of a doozy.”

“Yeah, Charles. I’ll be fine, I just need to find out more from Sam.” He brushed off his own mention of his brother’s death, getting back to the plan at hand. He’d need to make sure the questions were spaced out so that Sam wouldn’t be getting suspicious about anything.

“I can tell you the most helpful info would be knowing if his first and/or last name was changed over the course of the adoption, and where he was born, or at least what adoption agency handled the case. Everything else would make things easier, but a proper name and full birthdate could get me far enough to rule out anyone not fitting certain parameters.” She shared, not wanting Dean to get caught, and also not wanting him to think he needed a social security number or anything for her to be able to work this. She didn’t exactly agree with it though, but when your best friend asks you something like that, it’s hard to say no. Especially when literally _all_ of your car maintenance, and even most of the parts had been pro bono work over the last ten years because of said best friend. 

======================================

Over the next few weeks, Dean was able to gather the smaller pieces of information his boyfriend, finding out what sort of life he was meant to have before the adoption. Unfortunately Sam was unaware of the names of his biological parents, not making the process harder, but also not really helping anything. It was difficult to resist the urge to just call the omega’s parents, since they would likely know more on the situation. Sam’s great disinterest in finding out anything relating to his birth family was also a decent obstacle in the matter, but Dean couldn’t help but meddle in the lives of those he cared for. 

“No, this _cannot_ be right…” Charlie combed through everything she found, almost sounding horrified as she examined every possible error she could have made. Much to her disdain, she hadn’t made a mistake. She picked up her phone, nervous to tell Dean what she had uncovered.

Charlie: Dude, we NEED 2 talk as soon as yur off work. 

Dean: Is everything ok?? 

Dean: Yur not kicking me out are u?

Charlie: Nothing like that, I found Sam’s adoption records. 

Dean: Oh shit! Yeah, I’ll head home right after work! Thx Charles, I knew you could do it!

“This is so fucked, no sci-fi plot twist could ever compare to something like _this_...” She cupped her face in her hands, dreading having to have to share the news with her best friend. But Dean wanted this information, and he was going to be getting it. Albeit reluctantly, the genius hit _Print_ to have the information in a more easily understood hard copy for her friend. 

Waiting for Dean to get home that day was quite likely the most grueling two hours of Charlie’s life. She had no way of knowing how he was going to take the news, even after knowing him for as many years as she did. Her stomach dropped as the front door unlocked, her hands almost shaking as she held the documentation in her fingers. She knew Dean wouldn’t get mad with her for any of this, he just wasn’t that kind of guy. But this was surely going to throw him for a loop, regardless of how much he thought he wanted to know. 

“So, lay it on me!” Dean beamed, looking incredibly hopeful to his closest friend, excited to hear all the news he’d anxiously awaited since the text messages exchanged earlier. 

Sighing heavily, the redhead looked up at him, she didn’t want to break his heart, but she couldn’t outright lie to his face. Could she? “You’re not gonna like this one, Dean-o.” She deadpanned, an ominous tone overtaking her voice. 

“What’s wrong, Charlie? You’re kinda scaring me…” The alpha almost took a step back, afraid of what information the hacker had acquired for him even though he’d been the one to ask for it. 

“Turns out it’s not a coincidence that Sam was born the same day your younger brother died.” Her heart was pounding in her throat, almost feeling like she was on the brink of tears herself. “Sam’s biological parents were none other than John and Mary Winchester of Lawrence, Kansas. Your little brother never actually died that night, ultrasounds revealed him to be an omega the night of his birth, and because of that your parents didn’t want to keep him.”

Charlie had to be joking, there’s no way any of this could be true. What even are the chances that they’d wind up in the same city after all these years, like one in a billion? “If this is your idea of a joke dude, it’s not funny.” Dean warned, cautiously yet firmly informing her as to how he was feeling about what he’d just been told. His scent was bordering angry, hints of confusion and desperation also very evident in the room. She held out the printed information for her friend so he could see for himself, the alpha reaching forward and snatching it just so he could disprove her as quickly as possible. 

He scanned the paperwork, seeing the names of his parents alongside _Sam Winchester_ and the words _unwanted omega_ sent him into a flurry of confusion, betrayal, anger, and sadness. “How the fuck could he have lied to me all these years? He didn’t want an omega as a son so he throws the poor kid to the curb!” Dean was seething, all of his emotions visible on his face, and in his aroma filling the living room. Suddenly a more confused expression crept across his face, his eyes going wide, it finally hit him. _I’ve been fucking my younger brother for several months, and I think I’m falling in love with him…_

“Dean, I’m so sorry. I wish there was something I could do.” She hugged the tall man tightly, knowing he was being put through an emotional wringer right now as a result. 

“I have to tell him. I didn’t need to go digging for this, but I still did. Now I have to tell my boyfriend he’s actually my little brother. Now I have to hope that he’s not going to all the sudden be utterly _disgusted_ by us having what we have.” The room fell completely quiet, but he knew what had to be done now that he knew. Lying to Sam, hiding this from him now that he knew, would be far worse than simply telling him. After a brief pause, the alpha picked up his phone and called his broth--his boyfriend. 

_“Hey babe, what’s up?”_

“What have you got going on tonight? There’s something important I really need to show you.” Gravelly and serious, the voice was the complete opposite of the cutesy greeting Sam had given when he answered. 

“Um, nothing, is everything okay?” The omega clearly sounded worried over the speaker, unable to decipher what Dean was talking about.

“I don’t really know. But is it okay that I come over? It can’t wait, and I don’t want to do this over the phone.” 

“Yeah, I guess that’s okay.” He hesitated, nothing was okay, suddenly his brain was forcing him to think of all of the possible worst case scenarios that would warrant such abrupt planning, coupled with the man’s harsh tone. 

“Okay, I’ll be there in less than ten minutes. See you soon.” With that, he walked back out of the apartment, the calming air of the evening wind soothing parts of his mind. But none of this was going to be okay until he’d had conversations with at least _two_ people. Dean made his way to the Impala so he could head towards what would likely be the most difficult conversation of his life. How else are you gonna bring up to your significant other that you share roughly fifty percent of your DNA from being so closely related?

While Dean mulled over every semi-decent way to navigate this situation, Sam was now freaking out inside his apartment. “I think he’s about to break up with me. It’s a conversation he didn’t want to have over the phone, it sounded serious, and it felt like he was rushing me off the call.” He worried, expressing his thoughts to his best friend. Suddenly all the emotional trauma from the breakup with Jess came flooding back.

“Sam, I really doubt that’s what the plan is. It may just be a serious matter that he doesn’t want to talk about over the phone, or maybe he’s just bad about talking out his feelings.” Robyn suggested, gently rubbing his friend’s back as he tried to consult the panicky omega. They had been sitting in Sam’s room when he’d gotten the call, he’d been a mess ever since. He’d heard Dean’s tone. “And if that asshole is coming here to break your heart, Jimmy and I will kick his ass.” 

“I just don’t want to lose him, things have actually felt right, things have been making sense. I’ve even started looking into going back to school so I can do something other than be a receptionist!”

“I know, Sammy. Just know that, in the event this is a break up talk, I’ll be right there for you in a heartbeat. We’ll drown all the emotions in mint chocolate chip ice cream, potato chips, and crummy sit-coms that make us feel better about ourselves.” He kissed his friend on the forehead, hoping Dean wasn’t about to make him need to be comforting all night, and that he wasn’t about to kill his own alpha’s close friend. There was a knock at the door and everything froze. No bad news could be delivered if it just got ignored, right? Just keep beating around the bush for the rest of eternity, that’ll solve everything. “You answer the door, I’ll be waiting in my room to kick him out if he’s about to make an ass of himself.” Robyn scurried off to his own space, leaving Sam to confront Dean on his own, but he was going to be right there if he was needed. 

“Hey Dean…” He almost flinched when he opened the door, his scent and almost tearful gaze hinting at his emotional state when the alpha came in. 

He looked confused for a moment, the sweet-smelling omega now reeking of bitter oranges and spoiled cream. “Sam, what’s wrong?” he asked thoughtfully, not wanting the omega to be upset. 

“Did you come here to break up with me?” Pathetic hazel eyes looked into Dean in terror, trying to maintain composure in front of the alpha. His eyes were on the verge of bursting like a damn, tears ready to come pouring down his face. 

“Of course not! I have some pretty shitty news, but I had no intention of coming here to end our relationship. I’m sorry if I scared you, Sammy.” He pulled the taller man in for a tight hug, never wanting to cause him to worry like that ever again.

Finally able to swallow the knot in his throat, the omega pondered what news could have been so bad that he needed to come here like this. “What happened then? I was terrified you wanted to leave me.”

“I--I, uh, kind of found out who your birth parents were. I know you didn’t really want to hear about it, but I felt like you may have been missing out on something. Turns out you were probably better off avoiding the family you were born to.” Sighed the alpha, spilling the beans to his boyfriend about his meddlesome nature. Sam was dumbfounded for a moment, not sure why this warranted such a commotion for Dean to head over so suddenly. 

“I mean, that’s whatever I guess, but what’s the big deal?” Probed the taller omega, not connecting how this was something worth as much drama as his boyfriend made it out to be with his theatrics. 

“Your birthday, it was the same as the day my little brother died. The same day he was born. I didn’t know any of the rest of this until today, but apparently my parents were lying to me all these years. My baby brother never died that day--” He paused, taking a mental inventory of what all needed to be said, and gulping down his emotions in one loud swallow. “Rather my parents put him up for adoption. Because my father felt a male omega would have been a disgrace to his family, not fit his ideal legacy or any other shitty macho-man fantasy he had planned out for his life.” 

“Dean, what are you saying right now?” Sam nearly fell back as the dots slowly connected in his mind, but he was never going to believe it until it was actually said out loud. 

With a forceful gulp of his nerves, he finally came out and said it. “Strictly speaking, you are my little brother, Sam. If you don’t believe me, Charlie printed out all the records of the adoption. Including where your father, Robert Singer, signed the documents to finalize everything.” He held out the sheets of paper to him, so he could verify the information with his own eyes. He cautiously took the papers from his boyfriend, examining the paper for any contradictory information that may invalidate any part of what Dean had said. 

“Holy shit...What does that--how are we going to--are you not disgusted by this?” Sam had too many questions and only one mouth to ask them, so he pegged out what needed to be said first before moving on with his train of thought.

“Not really? It’s an adjustment, definitely.” The alpha tried rationalizing his thoughts, without trying to sound like he was some pervert with a flare for incestuous sex. “It’s not like we grew up together or anything, I don’t see you as my younger brother, despite what biology might say.”

“Okay, I guess I understand that. But are we okay with this now that we know? Like, is anything going to be able to be normal again?” 

“I don’t know if that’s possible, but who ever decided being normal was so great anyway? Besides, it’s not like we’re gonna go around telling people, it can just be something you, me, and Charlie know about.” He reasoned, they didn’t need to be screaming this from the rooftops. It was nobody’s business but their own. Dean may not have always been the brightest guy when it came to certain subjects, but his charismatic words were always capable of uplifting and comforting those around him.

The door to Robyn’s room gently opened to reveal the redhead standing behind the doorway, “Well, and little ol’ me. But that was just because you guys are loud and these walls are like paper thin.” He informed the alpha who was unaware of his presence. 

Dean all but pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated he’d been so noisy with the news. “Then I guess Cas is gonna need to know too. But that’s the _absolute limit_ for this.” 

“Knowing that pervert, he’ll probably think it’s hot or something.” Rolling his eyes, the shorter omega closed the door behind him. “He can keep a secret though, so I think you guys are safe.”

“So that’s it? No sentimental break up speech?” Sam pried, waiting to hear any other possible facet of the revealing conversation. He also just felt like breaking the silence that befell the room after the conversation of Sam being related to his boyfriend. 

The alpha couldn’t hold back his laughter, “Not unless you were planning on one yourself, dude. It’s a revelation without a doubt, but I feel I can move past this for a few different reasons.” he began, wanting to soothe any doubts the omega may have about the relationship. “We’re two grown men and can think for ourselves, as I mentioned before, we didn’t really grow up alongside each other so I don’t _feel_ like we’re related, and you’ve had this right all along, Sammy. I just couldn’t figure out how I felt until now.”

“What do you mean I had it right all along? I don’t recall ever mentioning my philosophy on how I felt about having sex with blood relatives.” Sam looked incredibly confused by the comment, not connecting what his partner had said. 

“No, Jesus! I’m talking about why you never cared about who your biological parents were, because they weren’t there for you, they weren’t your family. What’s important is who you want and choose to keep around in your life, and I would be honored if you chose to keep me in yours.” He clarified, almost chuckling at the temporary confusion on Sam’s half as he took his hand in his own. Bright green eyes locked onto the beautiful hazel irises, welcoming the larger man into a tight embrace as he nuzzled into his neck and took in the pleasant aroma of citrus and vanilla. They were both finally at ease after the intense emotional labor of the discussion at hand, and didn’t really know what to do from there. In a split second of bravery, Sam looked down at Dean at pushed their lips together for sweet kiss. 

“Thank you for telling me, even though I didn’t want to know. I know you were just trying to be nice.” 

“This has taught me to never meddle again, don’t worry.” Promised the alpha, crossing his heart with a chuckle in an affirming gesture of the contract between them. “Did you want to hang out some more tonight? I didn’t have anything else going on.” He didn’t want to leave, but if Sam needed time after what he’d just heard, he was going to respect that wish.

“Sounds great to me, I was gonna be bored here anyway.” Perking up, the omega seemed delighted at the invitation. Thankfully everything was easy to process since Dean had been there to comfort him, and he knew this isn’t something Robyn would poke fun of if he’d instilled that boundary. The alpha noted Sam’s scent had more so returned to normal, like he was bathing in a pool of dreamsicles, light citrusy hints elevating his mood far more than anything else ever could.

“Awesome, I need to step outside real quick and take care of one more thing and we can talk about dinner plans?” He flashed a wide, charismatic smile to the omega before pulling away.

“Sounds good.” 

“I’ll be back in just a bit.” He walked out of the apartment, heading down the stairs, and a decent distance from the building so the conversation may not bother anyone should it get heated. He pulled out his phone and dialed up his dad, gripping his opposite fist as he held the phone to his ear. 

_“Dean! How the hell are ya? Haven’t heard from you in a few weeks and was starting to worry.”_

“Honestly Dad, kinda pissed. I found out something today that rocked my world a bit and it was all because of a lie.” 

_“What happened, Dean? Are you going to be okay?”_ John’s voice sounded worried over the phone, his son pausing before he could answer the question as tactfully as he wanted to. 

Dean gave a heavy sigh, he knew this had to be a confrontational phone call and it could be the very last one he ever had with his remaining parent. “I know the truth about Sam, I know that all those years ago you decided to give up a healthy child, then proceeded to tell me for _years_ that he was dead.” Abandoning a child he already felt he had no connection to was pretty monstrous, but keeping up a lie for nearly three decades to your only son? It was evident his dad was some piece of work to be able to rationalizing these actions. 

_“Dean...you don’t understand.”_

“Don’t understand what, Dad? That because of your warped sense of masculinity, you couldn’t handle having a son who was an omega?” He paused waiting for his dad to respond, but there was only silence on the other end, he really wanted to get this off his chest, so he got right back to telling his old man where he could shove it. “Well guess what, John. I met the kid you tossed to the side twenty-three years ago. Let me tell you that you’re missing out on an amazing, funny, intelligent guy that’s more a man than you can ever hope to be.”

_“You don’t get to talk to me like that, you ungrateful shit!”_ He countered, clearly not refuting anything that Dean has said so far on the call. He wasn’t sorry for his actions, and he was never going to be. 

“Congratulations, Winchester. You’ve now successfully lost two kids because you’re a pathetic, sexist, waste of oxygen. Sam is better off with the life he got without you. I’m better off with life now that I’m away from you. _Mom_ is better off dead than having to be shackled to your useless, drunken ass. Fuck. You. John.” All he could hear on the other side was incoherent screaming, the man clearly not having any actual reasoning ready for the conversation at hand. “Have a good life, you won’t be hearing from me again.” He laughed, hanging up the phone and immediately blocking his father’s number. They were both better off this way, after all, he’d learned from Sam that blood was nothing to bind people together. After learning what kind of man his father really was, he honestly resented the asshole. He’d let a lot go by over the years, the drinking, the screaming, the few times he’d been beaten for disagreeing with his father, but he wasn’t going to be someone that his dad could walk over anymore. There was no grounds for continuing on a bond with someone he couldn’t stand, so he brushed off the existence of his father much like the man had done to Sam so long ago. “Good riddance.” He smiled, heading back to his boyfriend’s apartment with a newly found sense of joy, slowly heading up the steps and opening the door. “I’m starved, let’s go out and grab something to eat! Is Cas gonna be able to join us?”

“He’s been having to suck some serious corporate dick lately, he might be stuck at the office until seven or eight tonight. I’ll text and see if he can swing it.” Robyn replied, hoping his alpha would be able to come along, but at least he was able to get out of the apartment and spend time with friends. 

“Awesome! We can leave in ten so you boys have some time to get ready.” It was the biggest smile he’d worn all night, and not a single glimmer of it was fake. He meant what he’d said to his father, both Sam and Dean were better off without having that abusive asshole in their lives. Now they could all move on, being happier, and more fulfilled than they ever could have been with him still involved in their lives. Dean had a family, one he’d cultivated himself, and it was a better one than whatever blood ties he had left.


	6. Tradition is Just Peer Pressure From Dead People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Robyn have a pretty serious proposition for Sam, and thanks to some anxiety, someone is a little worried it could permanently alter their friendship. Sam and Dean even kick it into gear a little in this next chapter and take another step forward in their relationship. 
> 
> But who will be the last to make it out alive?  
> *DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!*
> 
> I'm just kidding, no one's dying...  
> This time.  
> Also, thank y'all for the 100 likes, it means so much that so many people are reading! <3

“Fuck, alpha! Want your knot so bad.” Sam cried out, sounds of wet thrusting echoing through his bedroom as his ass was pummeled by his boyfriend’s large cock. Laying on his back, his legs were spread open to accommodate his shorter, but still sizeable partner leaning over him. 

“I’m gonna knot you so hard, my little omega. Cum inside this hole so everyone knows who owns this ass!” The alpha growled, tugging on the leash latched around the collar the omega was wearing. In their adventures of exploring the world of kinkdom, the couple realized they shared a sort of possession fetish. It wasn’t anything more than giving into their base instincts, just with a few added bells, whistles, and some extra dirty talk to keep it all interesting. Sam actually slicked his pants the first time Dean suggested collaring him during sex, and it wasn’t long before they put it into action. He lowered his face into the omega’s neck, scenting the warm, citrusy aroma he’d become accustomed to in the months they’d been together. His stubble grazed the skin above his scent gland, his tongue tracing a circle around the area that he hoped to one day leave a bite mark. Pulling away before he gave into his instincts a little too much and clamped his teeth down on his boyfriend’s neck, he yanked the lead forward and continued to rut into Sam’s ass. “Gonna pump you so full of my pups, baby. Can’t wait to see you all knocked up!” He pulled out of his boyfriend completely, more slick dripping out of his gaping hole. Dean stopped for a moment to take in the sight of the omega so vulnerable, so aroused, so beautiful. Almost like his boyfriend was screaming _Claim me!_ with his body. “Present for me, Sammy.”

Without any other direction, he assumed the position on his hands and knees, arching his back and displaying his hole to the alpha. Dean never let go of the leash, just gave him more slack to work with while he changed his stance in the bed. “Mark me, alpha! Let everyone know who I belong to!” The omega mewled pathetically, reaching around behind him and fingering his wet portal to tempt the alpha with his lustful grunts. 

“Fuck! My perfect, little, horny omega. I need that tight hole so bad!” He swatted Sam’s hand away as he lowered his face to the gushing hole and sucked at the rim, tonguing the entrance sensually. 

Barely intelligible cries poured out of Sam’s mouth, not more than “Fuck!” or “Alpha!” being clear enough to understand. _He’s literally drinking slick from my ass, Christ! I’m the luckiest omega alive._ His body shuddered at his partner slurping up the clear liquid, his instincts yowling for what he truly wanted in that moment _“Claimmeyousunovabitch! I need your knot now!_

Dean pulled his face away from the round globes of his boyfriend’s ass and licking his own lips. “My sweet little dreamsicle, I love the way you taste, baby.” He groaned in a husky voice, making the omega blush at the nickname he’d assigned him inspired by his natural scent. After licking his lips to wipe away the last of the lubricant from his face, he aligned his throbbing cock with the delicious hole. The alpha barely had to push into the tight, wet sheath that was his lover. Almost convulsing at the depth of the instant penetration, the omega braced himself as he was bucked into repeatedly. Verbal communication wasn’t possible any longer, lust-blown eyes rolled back as Dean looped a finger through the collar and pulled back on his throat. His alpha howled as he fucked into the slicked channel, passion building up inside him as his knot protruded from his body. Leaning into Sam’s behind, he felt his knot catching more and more with each thrust, before popping into him entirely. Burying his stubbly face into the omega’s neck, he scented the sweet perfume that always helped rev his engine in just the right ways.

“Please, please, please, alpha! I need your cum so badly!” He begged, grinding and rolling his hips into Dean, matching his thrusts into the depths of his passionate being. A hand wrapped around the omega’s leaking cock, stroking him gently as he was impaled from behind. His muscles clamped down, fingers tightly gripping the sheets as his knuckles went white, letting out a loud moan his roommate was sure to have heard. 

“Gonna cum in this tight omega ass, baby. I want you so much!” Sam let loose with his own orgasm, spurting across the sheets below him and coating Dean’s hand. The alpha kept rutting into the slicked hole, feeling like every part of his body was going to explode into his lover. Gripping into the omega’s hips he howled as his came, inundating Sam’s ass with his release and trembling in ecstacy. Collapsing on top of the warm body beneath him, a thin sheen of sweat covering the both of them. 

The happy couple rolled over, panting up a storm as they calmed down while being tied together. “I missed you so much.” Sam tried nuzzling his partner the best he could with the difficult positioning. It had been a rough week, schedules weren’t panning out, things at work piled up for the both of them, it was just generally hectic. They hadn’t been able to see each other and the loneliness was taking its toll on the pair; while they hadn’t yet mated, scent withdrawal was still getting to them. 

“Tell me about it, we haven’t gone more than three days without seeing each other since we met. We really didn’t even have time to talk much this week with everything going on.” Dean agreed, unhooking the leash but leaving the collar on the omega. “What’d you wanna do now that we’ve got the whole day? As much as I’d love screwing for hours on end, we should probably try to leave the apartment at least once. If anything to make sure we eat.” Low, rumbling, raspy notes to the alpha’s voice proved to be incredibly soothing in addition to Sam already being drunk on his partner’s scent and post-coital bliss. 

“Lunch sounds a great idea once we can untie and wash up a bit.” He chuckled, reaching back and running his fingers through his boyfriend’s short hair. 

On the other side of the living room, another couple was engaging in slightly more innocent acts on Robyn’s bed. “I’m just worried Sam isn’t going to like the idea. What if he wants to leave or feels like I’m wanting to force him out of my life? We’ve been best friends since my first year of college, and lived together for most of that.” 

“My little omega, don’t worry so much! Besides, the idea _includes_ him staying with us.” Jimmy comforted his partner, holding the red head’s face into his neck so he could scent the calming aroma of his mate. “It’s all gonna be okay, Robyn. I know it will be. He’d benefit from this a great deal too.”

“I know I’m probably worrying for nothing, I’m just scared about all these changes. I love it, and I want it, I’m just kind of terrified is all.” He nuzzled into his alpha, wrapping his arms around the slightly muscular frame. A firm hand ran through the coppery-orange locks, only slightly tugging at a small fistful of hair. 

“I think I might know of a way we can remedy those pesky little fears.” He practically purred into the omega’s ear, lighting a passionate fire beneath his skin that sent trembles throughout his body. “How about we get you into something more comfortable?” The alpha flashed a demonic grin as he slid the shirt off of his mate, who then slid off his own shorts. “Wear the red ones for me, little omega. And don’t forget your collar.” He ordered in a low, fiery voice, even though he knew there would be absolutely zero chance of disobedience. 

“Yessir.” Robyn nodded enthusiastically, hopping out of bed he reached for the set of drawers in his bedside table and pulled out a pair of ruby red panties with miniature black bows on either hip. Leering at the slender legs as the garment was slowly pulled into the proper place, the alpha’s scent grew warmer and more passionate The lace cupped his bulge in sinful ways, the alpha licking his lips as his pheromones filled the room, notes of warm honey, sage, and bourbon dancing around Robyn’s senses. Innocent eyes looked up to Jimmy as the omega clasped the black and silver collar around his neck, “Anything else, Sir?” he asked meekly. His alpha had a fetish for maintaining his superiority by wearing most of his clothes when they scened, making the omega wear as little as possible, if anything at all. It was clearly a shared interest they had. 

Jimmy’s nostrils flared as he could smell the slick already coating his mate’s hole. He pulled down his pants just enough to reveal his throbbing erection and gestured for him to come back to the bed. “Everything will be perfect once we get that pretty little mouth to work.” 

Without so much as a thought he climbed back onto the bed and got to work at the monster in front of him. Jimmy had a thing for watching the petite frame next to his big alpha cock, especially when he greedily gulped down the shaft. In a matter of seconds, Robyn had slid his mouth down half of the cock he was practically addicted to at this point. Thankfully, a gag reflex wasn’t a worry either of them had, even with the ten inch member the alpha had at his disposal. “Ahh, so good for me! My mate is the perfect little whore, I can already smell how wet your panties are.” Blushing almost as red as his new accessory, the omega shuddered at the words directed at him. He bobbed his head more, lubing up the lengthy body of the dick going in and out of his mouth. A strong hand forced his head down to the base, barely struggling to slide the rest of his girth into the back of the tight, wet throat of his mate. “Fuck! You’re gonna have me knotting your mouth in no time if you keep this up, naughty little omega.” Robyn gripped harder at the thighs below him, trying to get the reward he craved so deeply. His mind was blank, the only thing he could focus on being getting his partner off as quickly as possible. It was in Jimmy’s hands now, fucking into his mate’s throat, he controlled the pace as he bucked harder. Slick soaking through the red panties, the smell of the viscous fluid filled the air, almost intoxicating to the alpha. It took every ounce of self-control to not force the omega to present and go to town on his wet hole, but he was simply trying to ease his mate’s distress an not get him too overly excited. 

Pressure building within his body, his knot was so close to breaking the surface as he made sure to keep the ginger’s lips wrapped tightly around his cock. “Gonna fill your stomach with my cum, baby. Everyone will know you’re mine without even seeing my mark on your neck.” He goaded as a move of superiority, the mass of tissue bursting into the omega’s mouth. Robyn’s cheeks filled and he made a startled choking noise as he was further penetrated, knowing it wouldn’t be much longer before he was getting a mouth full of cum. Repeatedly jabbing into his face, a husky growl sounded through the room as he shot his load, his omega trying to not literally drown in Jimmy’s seed. Managing to slurp down the majority of the orgasm, the redhead freed himself from the knot latched into his jaw, a string of drool sticking to the head as he pulled off the dick.

“Thank you, Sir.” Robyn panted, looking up at the piercing blue eyes and smiling with swollen, red lips. 

“Thank _you_ , my little princess.” Jimmy planted a kiss on his lover’s forehead. “Now get ready to go get some lunch, I’ll see if Sam and Dean want to join us.”

“Okay, but I’m changing into some fresh underwear.” He laughed, his voice slightly hoarse from the face fucking he’d just gone through. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face free of the lewd fluids and walked into the closet to find something more appropriate to wear in public. 

Jimmy pulled up his pants and made his way into the living room, finding Sam’s door closed. He gave a quick sneer at the thought of what they may have done earlier when the couple was making a lot more noise in the bedroom. After a quick knock he called out to the couple, “Hey guys, Robyn and I were going to grab lunch and wanted to know if you’d join us?” he waited for an answer after the giggling from behind the door subsided. 

“Yeah, Cas, sounds like a plan. Just give us a minute to get street legal!” The alpha chuckled as he smacked Sam’s ass.

“Alright, feel free to take your time!” Jimmy smirked, admiring the cute, playful relationship the couple had developed over the months they'd been together.

"So what'd they say?" Robyn asked. walking out of his room in a striped t-shirt and bright blue shorts that cut off just above his knees. 

He turned and examined his mate, noting he was still wearing his collar and the rim of the mating bite visible beyond the neckline of his shirt. Every part of the omega was perfect in Jimmy's eyes, he was grateful everyday for the person he'd mated with, a little over a year and a half ago after a chance encounter at a juice bar. Blue eyes gleamed at the omega, swimming in happiness. "They'll be out in just a minute, did you know where you wanted to get food?" 

"Sammy and I are usually on the same page pretty easily when it comes to food, but I'm not sure how much Dean likes branching out from diner food." Giggled the redhead as he adjusted the collar around his neck. 

"Here, let me." His alpha smiled, fixing the placement and tightness of the band. "Is that better?" Robyn nodded in return, kissing the check covered in dark stubble. 

"Thank you, alpha." A sweet smile appeared across hour's face as he wrapped his arms around his partner's shoulders. "Thanks for talking me down earlier, I'm really nervous about talking to them about the h--"

"You two love birds ready to go?" Sam joked as he opened the door, noting the body language of his friends.

"Like you're one to talk, _Mr. Dreamsicle._ " His best friend shot back, rather pointedly emphasizing the nickname to hint that he'd heard a lot of what they had said earlier when they were fucking.

"I hate how thin these damn walls are." The taller omega buried his face into his hands in pure embarrassment. 

"Sammy suggested Thai food earlier, I think I'm willing to branch out from burgers for the day." Dean smirked at the ginger, pointing out that he heard the line about his eating habits. 

Everyone broke out into laughter, the air of the room showing to be pretty positive. "Fantastic, you guys ready to go?" 

"Yup! Did you wanna ride with us?" Dean asked, everyone knowing they either went in the Impala or took separate cars. He just wouldn't budge on not driving his Baby.

"That should be fine, I promise we won't get too much jizz on the interior." Robyn winked to the alpha, all in good fun of course. 

Piling into the Impala, the four young men made their way to a nearby Thai restaurant. The technically biological brothers sitting in the front, with the mated pair sitting in the back, each couple cutely holding hands as they drove. Aside from a Led Zeppelin cassette and a few bad jokes, the drive was rather tranquil, and mostly spent in silence. 

"So you're officially wearing the collar out in public now? That seems a little traditional, given how you are as a person." Sam commented, thinking it was a little off brand for his bestie. 

"Yeah, I know. But I don't mind it all that much, I get cat called and stared at a lot less. So that's a huge plus in this omega's book." He shrugged, it wasn't so much a pressure thing as it was a symbolic gesture. Of course there was the kinky aspect to it, but that was downplayed in polite conversation. Some alpha/omega pairings still used collars in the present day to more so show commitment rather than servitude, it just wasn't as popular amongst younger couples.

There wasn't a wait at the restaurant they'd picked, the perks of fucking until three in the afternoon, most places wouldn't get busy again until dinner time. Quickly grabbing a booth off to the side they could keep conversation going without worries of interruptions. "So, Robyn and I actually had some news we wanted to share with you."

"Cas, are you guys expecting?" Dean gawked in excitement at the possibility, Sam providing his own look of shock at the question.

"Absolutely not. I'm going to be religiously taking my birth control until I'm twenty-five, and don't plan on having pups any sooner!" Robyn grew a little flustered, getting nervous about the news and how the others might take it. With a deep, calming breath, he just laid everything out for them. "Jimmy is buying a house, the contracts should be signed and finished within two weeks if negotiations work out as planned. Sam, since you've been thinking about going back to school and our lease is up in a few months anyway, we've agreed you could take one of the spare rooms for a smaller monthly rent to help you ensure you can pay for school." 

"You can't be serious--Robyn, Jimmy, that's just too much. I couldn't ever expect you to--" 

"We've also agreed that if you and Dean wanted to, you could both move in as a way of testing the waters. No official contracts or leases, just a casual agreement between friends." Jimmy explained further, trying to emphasize exactly what kind of offer was on the table. An awkward silence fell the party, Robyn clutching his alpha's hand from anxiety.

"Someone please say something, I've been dreading this conversation the last three days." He laughed, trying to hide how scared he truly was at all the possible reactions.

Sam collected his thoughts, weighing the pros and cons of the situation in his head. He and Dean hadn't really discussed moving in together, but by the time their lease would be up would be the perfect time to discuss it. "Thank you both, this means the world to me. If I can keep living with my best friend and still save up for school, of course my answer is yes!" The omega spoke up, bordering tears of happiness at the situation. 

"I'd be open to the arrangement as well, but Sammy and I have to discuss a few things on our end before us moving in together becomes a solidified plan." Dean smiled in agreement, taking the omega's hand.

"Y'all, I was so worried about this. I'm so happy you're open to the idea!" Robyn cheered, breathing a huge sigh of relief. 

“How are you buying a house in this area anyway, Cas? I know you’re job pays pretty decently, and you’ve got a couple years on me, but a house with room for all of us would be ridiculously pricey.” Vocalized his fellow alpha, curious as to how this plan was coming together behind the scenes.

“Oh, Jimmy’s family is pretty well off. Despite Naomi not agreeing with me choosing to avoid being a stay at home omega once we have pups, they helped out with the financials as a generous congratulatory gift for their second oldest alpha son finding his mate.” The younger omega clarified for Dean, since he was new to the friend group he wouldn’t have known about the successful author known as “Chuck Shurley” being Jimmy’s father. 

“Wow.” Was all he could think to say in response, since when did life work out this perfectly for anyone?

“Of course we can talk numbers and details later, but for now we can just enjoy the possibility of all of us living together.” Jimmy raised his water glass to simulate the best cheers he could in the dining room of a Thai place that didn’t serve alcohol, the four glasses still clinked joyously in celebration.

It was electric, the feeling of pure happiness coursing through the group. Newfound unity increasing the bond the men had already felt before the conversation had taken place. The rest of lunch was rather lacking in serious discussions, and mainly just banter and bad jokes directed at one another. But it was all in good fun. Once they all finished their food they made they way back to the omegas’ shared apartment so everyone could have time to digest the proposal laid out by Jimmy and Robyn. 

“Did you tell your parents about what we were planning on doing with the house, by the way? It’s not exactly the most conventional thing for two couples sharing a house like that. Mommy Dearest might get a little upset with you not keeping to your traditional role in the household with having another alpha around.” His omega joked as he shut the door behind him, feeling the need to pester the alpha about the circumstances at hand. 

Jimmy acknowledged the comment about his mother with a laugh, they didn't really have the best relationship so he wasn’t necessarily in disagreement with his mate. “She’s definitely not the most supportive, but I’d really rather you not call her that. I agree that she’s a manipulative, heinous, bitch even on her good days. But maybe she’s finally trying to be nice after all these years.” He mused, trying to make light of the situation, maybe even see a flash of humanity from his mother. “She knows I’m not one for tradition, I’m mated to another man for Christ’s sake.”

“Ah, yes. The other reason Naomi Novak will likely always despise me, because I corrupted her poor, innocent son and pulled him into the deviant lifestyle that is homosexuality.” Robyn joked in a dramatic, melancholic voice as he sat on his bed. “Little did she know you were already _plenty_ corrupt before I got my teeth into your neck.” He grinned confidently, at his own remark. They had both abandoned any possibility of the white picket fence life long before they met one another, and it wasn’t ever really an option for any male omega, let alone any form of queer individual. 

“Well, I’ll still love you. No matter what any heteronormative society has to say about it, I’m gonna get my mate pregnant, and we’re going to have a family. We’ll just be about fifty times more interesting than my parents could ever hope to be.” He leaned into the omega, forcing him to the bed with a deep kiss and clutching his hands in his own. 

“I was thinking we could be a _lot_ more interesting than your parents here in my bed for a little bit.” Robyn suggested slyly as he bit his mate’s lip, pinned down to the bed. 

“Oh, I’m way ahead of you, my little omega.” Jimmy growled into his ear, cramming the discarded red panties from earlier into the omega’s mouth and bit into his neck over his mating bite. His entire body shook as pleasure and pain tore through him like his partner’s teeth tore through his flesh. “I’m gonna make your life so much more interesting.” The alpha panted, blood staining his teeth and dripping down his lips. Little did he know how right he was going to be.

Meanwhile in Sam’s room, a less sensual conversation was going behind the closed door. Dean sitting at the omega’s desk, while Sam sprawled out on his bed. “So, do you think you would really want to live with all three of us? That might be a lot for you to handle.” 

“I think it’d be really fun. It’ll be hard telling Charlie I gotta bounce, but she won’t be more than a few miles away. She and Robyn have been hanging out pretty regularly since they started gaming together anyway, so I’d see her around.”

“Are you ready to be dating a stressed out college student, then subsequently a stressed out law student? I don’t blame you if you need to back out now.” Sam joked, secretly terrified his boyfriend would take the chance to break up with him. 

“I think I can handle it, Sammy. My job is to care for you, and I’m going to be there through all the midterms, finals, group projects where no one wants to pull their weight. I’m ready to support you anyway I can.” Dean assured him, he had no plans on abandoning his boyfriend at this point. He couldn’t even imagine going back to a life where he didn’t get to see, kiss, or smell the omega at least a few days each week.

The goofiest grin spread across Sam’s face, he actually landed someone that wanted to stick around. An incredibly hot alpha that was literally a God in bed, how fucking lucky was he? “Thank you, Dean. That means a lot that you care that much.” He turned to see the beautiful jade eyes and monitored for them to come join him in bed. 

“Aw, does a certain omega need a big strong alpha to hold him?” Cooed the man as he slid into the bed alongside his partner with a laugh. 

“Not just any alpha, but _this_ alpha.” He grabbed at Dean’s shirt, burying his face into the flannel that smelled so richly of his alpha.

 

“Good to know I have some job security then,” Fingers raked through the long, light brown hair as he admired the man next to him. “you know I’m going to be the loudest one at your graduation, right?” 

“I’d like to see you scream over Jo or Bobby, that would be a spectacle to behold!” Sam couldn’t help but cackle at the thought as he nuzzled into the alpha’s frame. “If I can manage to get back in for the Spring semester, I’ll be in law school this time next year. That’s kind of weird to think about after all this time off, I didn’t think I’d ever want to go back.” 

“Well, now it’ll be even easier to go back with the living situation you’re being offered, especially with how close it is to everything. Plus, I can always help you pay for school if you need it, I know scholarships might be hard to get with coming back after taking that time off.”

“No, Dean. You’re already helping so much just by being there for me, I couldn’t ask you for that. But I really do appreciate the sentiment.”

“Just wanted to put it all out there, Sammy. But how were you feeling about us moving in together? I think that might be the biggest adjustment in all of this.” Growing slightly concerned about the big issue at hand, he needed an answer.

He was quiet for a moment, contemplating all the factors in asking his boyfriend of less than a year to move in with him. “You know, I think I’m ready for it, we still have two months before it’s all set anyway. We can make this work, I trust you enough to cum inside of me and choke me, I don’t think living together is too drastic a step.” Sam laughed at the thought, knowing they had done much more intense stuff in the past. 

“That’s a fair point. Sure I won’t scare you off being around almost all the time? Constantly getting my scent all over your stuff, stealing your shirts since we’re practically the same size, trying to cuddle you all the time--” Dean joked in an almost sing-song voice until he was interrupted by the omega.

“You’re really making this a hard sell, babe. All that sounds _immensely_ unappealing, maybe we should just call the whole thing off.” Empty threats and chortles made by the omega brightened Dean’s mood, helping him to understand there weren’t any real concerns about the change on either end. 

“Careful, you seem a little too enthusiastic there, babe.” Combatted the alpha with his own laughter before kissing at his boyfriend’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent that he’d come to love so much. 

“Speaking of enthusiasm, seems like someone is a little excited.”

“Maybe a little, the thought of living with you is worth getting excited about.” 

“Haha, you’re adorable when you’re horny, Dean. I love you.” Sam paused after he realized what he’d just said in the heat of the moment, distracted by his own laughter. “Shit, I’m--”

Before he was able to finish his apology to the alpha, he was stopped in his tracks by an interruption by his boyfriend. “I love you too, Sammy.” He smiled, calming green eyes and protective scent of warm sandalwood surrounding them to calm his nerves. 

“I was really worried you were gonna freak out at that, I’ve been thinking about saying it for a few days now, but it just kinda slipped out.”

“I’m happy you did, I was sorta nervous about saying it first if I’m being honest. But I’m very grateful you feel the same way I do.” Dean pulled him in closer, pressing his lips tightly against Sam’s. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was, finding an incredibly attractive guy who was smart, funny, and knew how to take a knot like a pro. And soon, he was going to see him every single day. They would get to share a bed, have coffee together each morning, maybe even have a few pups once Sam had finished school. It all just felt so right, and he couldn’t think of a way he could be any happier. 

“So, we’re doing this, we’re moving in together?” Sam asked, incredulity underlying his speech.

“Yeah, I think we are, Sammy.” He giggled at the prospect, but something just kept nagging at the back of his brain. 

_How was Charlie going to take all of this?_


	7. What Happens in Vegas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm real sorry for how long this one took. There's just been a lot, and I was dealing with some writer's block, but I fixed that!
> 
> I know what you're probably thinking "Another Jimmy/Robyn centric chapter?" I promise it's for a reason. This chapter opened up the possibility for a lot of character development and story line opportunities, and by character development, I mean trauma.
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, we enter Fuck or Die territory this time, so intense non-con stuff and sexual violence. But after this, Sam and Dean will resume their rightful place in the spotlight! Be safe friends! <3

“Shit, it’s too much! I can’t handle all this at once!” Robyn whined, frustrated at the circumstances he was dealing with. 

_“You know you can take it, how many times have we done this before?”_

“It’s different! I wasn’t ready this time, I didn’t prepare.” He maintained, clenching his jaw in anxiety, leaning forward to balance himself. 

_“You seriously need to calm down, dude. This wave of enemies isn’t even that big, and you can always find more ammo.”_ Charlie rolled her eyes, annoyed with her teammate’s lack of supplies for this level. 

Barely managing to finish the level in one piece, they postponed moving on any further for the time being, killing more zombies could wait a bit. _”So only a few more weeks before you steal my bestie away from me forever.”_

“First of all, you ginger she-devil, _Sam_ is the one stealing him. We’re just gonna be living together, besides, you saw the sick gaming setup I had in mind for the upstairs common area. You could come over and hang anytime! Unless everyone is fucking, cause mine and Sammy’s heat cycles are really synced up.” While the brand of birth control they used limited their heats to a more manageable one to three days rather than up to five, either couple would still be holed up in the bedroom for the entire time fucking if work allowed them. 

 

 _“Ew, no thank you. I can’t even comprehend how that house is gonna smell with all four of you fucking constantly.”_ It was not imagery that a beta lesbian wanted in her mind, let alone when you add the tidbit about her best friend railing his omega. _”Have Sam and Dean not calmed down sexually even after the big reveal of--you know?”_

“Nope, they _still_ go at it like rabbits, not like I can talk at all about that with how often Jimmy and I do it though.” Shrugged the omega, definitely feeling like he was both the pot and the kettle in this situation. Charlie proceeded to make gagging noises into her microphone, still not wanting to hear about their sexual shenanigans. “Anyway, no one is getting stolen. In fact, the three of us are actually moving _closer_ to you. You’ve mentioned you wanted to make new friends, maybe try getting to know Sam and Jimmy a little more. They both like you and think you’re cool, Sammy even gets some of your nerdy references.”

 _“Stop trying to be reasonable, you red-haired power bottom.”_ She cackled, almost dropping her controller. Work wasn’t turning out to be the best place to meet new people, everyone was a creepily flirty dude, or a guy that could never look from his computer screen. _”Anyway, I gotta do some stuff for work. We still on for the arcade tomorrow after work?”_

“Definitely. Catch ya later, Charles!” He smiled, closing out his game and pulling off his headset. Robyn laid back on his bed with a hefty sigh, looking around at the half-packed room, boxes almost feeling like they were closing in on him. 

The omega’s nose twitched as a familiar scent wafted from behind the door, his dark-haired alpha walking into the room. Since they were so close to moving in together, Robyn had given his mate a spare key to allow him to come over at any time. “Are you feeling okay?” Jimmy asked, sitting down on the bed next to him, able to tell something was wrong by his mate’s scent. 

“I just hate this feeling, I know this move is great for all of us. Sammy is getting to go back to school, he and Dean get to take it to the next level, we finally get to have our own space and start our lives together.” Pausing, he tried rationalizing what negative feelings he actually had regarding the situation, since he just listed off some pretty convincing pros to the move. “I just don’t know how all of this is gonna go down, you know? This is a lot of change, and there are too many variables. Moving is literally one of the most stressful things you can do in life, and things have all been perfect up to this point. I just don’t want to see it ruined.” It was difficult to mention that the anxiety of the move had made him start eating less, but somehow gain weight at the same time. Also, the last time Sam lived with a long-term partner, it didn’t exactly turn out the best. 

“I know, sweet little omega. This is a frustrating change for all of us.” Throwing an arm over him, he laid next to his mate, not caring he was wrinkling his work clothes in the process. Baring his neck to Robyn, hoping his scent could do something to calm him down. A head of short red hair nuzzled into the bite mark on his neck, the alpha’s scent still reeking of home and security. Each inhale proving better than any amount of xanax. 

Momentary peace came to a screeching halt as a hand traveled down to the omega’s ass and squeezed the perky globe still concealed by basketball shorts. “Jimmy, no.” He managed to worm away from the touch, trying to convey he wasn’t interested. A hand tried finding its way down the front of his shorts, the omega once again pulling away. Another advance was made, stubble scratching against his neck as he kissed down the pale flesh, teeth dragging across his skin. “Red!” Robyn screamed, almost throwing himself off the bed entirely. Blue eyes went wide in terror, a combination of the volume and the passion behind the single word he’d only heard his mate say a handful of times previously. He’d really fucked up this time. “The fuck is wrong wit’ you?” Thick scents of betrayal flooded the room, it was almost nauseating. Grabbing his phone and his headphones, he needed distance from everything, and he needed it right now. 

“Robyn, I’m--” Jimmy tried to apologize, feeling like he was on the verge of tears for the first time in years. 

“Beck moi tchew.” An angry fire ignited behind his eyes as he covered his ears to assault his eardrums with the bassiest music his phone could provide him with. His alpha was frozen on the bed, not daring to escalate the situation. Bolting out of the room, he ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

===========================================

Shortly before all this, Sam had been on the phone with his own boyfriend discussing the trials and tribulations of getting ready for the big move. “None of my stress is because of you, Dean. I want this so badly. It’s just, the last time I got this close to someone, my heart was obliterated.”

 _”I understand, Sammy. I just wish you would trust me when I say things aren’t going to end the way they did with Jess. I’m incapable of treating you that way, you mean the world to me.”_

“It’s more than that, babe. You should have seen what that did to me, I wasn’t a person for half a year. I barely left my room, Robyn had to pick the locks on my door just to leave food in my room to make sure I wouldn’t waste away. I couldn’t feel anything, but I felt everything at the same time.” Sam shuddered at the thought of even trying to remember how he was shortly before he met Dean, it was truly the lowest point of his life. Knowing he might be setting himself up for the same feeling again was more than a little terrifying. Suddenly he heard his roommate shout something he didn’t quite understand, and a door loudly slamming from the living room. “Something’s wrong with Robyn, I have to go.” He hung up without another word, wondering what had happened with his best friend. Running out of the building after him, it was hard keeping up with the lithe frame his friend had that made him pretty quick on his feet. It was only out of sheer luck that he had a chance to catch up when the other omega had to stop and catch his breath. 

Doubled over and feeling light headed, his chest was heaving while he took a second to even out his breathing. “Damn it, I’m outta shape.” He looked over and saw a very confused Sam standing a few feet away from him 

“What happened? Was it Jimmy?” 

“It was everything, Sammy. It’s all too much to deal with right now, I think--I think I need a night in Vegas to get away from it all for a bit.” Robyn started chuckling, not having uttered that specific phrase in a while.

It was their code word, something they only ever said back in college to indicate they needed a night off from the world around them. Going to a club, getting wasted, dancing like idiots in front of a crowd, it was a great cure for those midterm blues. The last time they had “gone to vegas” was the semester before Jess had ended things with Sam, right before Robyn was graduating and the friends needed a night out to center their minds on what really mattered. “Screw it, we’ll lose our minds tonight then! No alphas, no stress, forgetting about the move for the night. It’ll just be us, drinks, and the dance floor.” He smiled at his significantly shorter friend, ready for a night on the town, and leave everything behind them for even just a few hours. Suddenly a chime came from one of the omegas’ phones, after checking, it was revealed to be a text from Jimmy:

 **[Jimmy 7:34pm]:** I’m sorry, I crossed a line. I wasn’t listening and you have a right to be upset. I left to give you some space, please let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.  
I love you. 

**[Robyn 7:35pm]:** I love you too, baby. I just need a night out to clear my head. I’ll see you tomorrow night. 

“So we need to eat something, I’m not gonna drink on an empty stomach. You let your man know what’s going down tonight, and he’s not invited. Jimmy probably wouldn’t mind his company though.” Suggested the redheaded omega, ready to walk back to the apartment after the talk and knowing he would have a little space from his mate even just for the time he needed. 

==============================

Having eaten, and informing their respective partners about where they would be that evening, they put on their “traditional Vegas regalia” as Sam dubbed the tight, somewhat slutty outfits. Each of them wearing the tightest jeans they owned, the taller omega pulling a blue v-neck over his head to almost match his best friend who was wearing the same shirt in green. “Partners in crime once again.” Robyn giggled, snapping a picture of them to brag on social media that he actually felt cute for the first time in weeks. “Ready to go, Samsquatch?”

“Just about, looks like the alphas are going to get drunk themselves. But at a different bar where they can talk and drink.” Jokingly rolling his eyes at the message he’d received from Dean informing them of their own plans.

“Boooooooring! Let’s go, unfortunately I do have work tomorrow, so we can’t be out too late.” Being an adult sucked, but you had to balance out partying and work after college, not just during. 

“You’re not even gonna wear your collar?” Sounding rather concerned, Sam looked at his roommate’s bare neck.

A solemn sigh was his response, he’d battled with internally since he’d decided on their plans for the evening. It would be the first time since he’d gotten it that he wouldn’t be wearing it when going out in public on his own. “No alphas, remember? No talking about them, no reminders of them. That means no collars. I’m not saying that I want to forget about him forever, I just need to clear my mind of _everything_.” As a safety precaution, he grabbed a small aerosol canister of blocker spray and coated himself so they could maneuver the bar without attracting too much unwanted attention.

“Fine, let’s get going. We need to go flail bout idiotically in public.” Practically pushing his friend out the door, they made their way to the bus stop. It was cheaper than taking an Uber, and no one wanted to risk getting some knothead as a driver. It was only a short fifteen minute ride on the fairly empty bus, they flashed their IDs as they entered and quickly made their way to the bar. Because no one wants to dance in front of strangers when they’re completely sober! 

“Jesus, I haven’t had a vodka Red Bull in so long! I don’t care that I’m gonna feel like garbage tomorrow. Maybe I’ll actually try one of those juice cleanses they’re always having me sell.” Chuckled Robyn, slurping down his first drink like it was his last. It was like he’d been transported back to being a college student, minus he wasn’t stressed about exams or reading four chapters of various textbooks over the course of two days. “It might help with this weight I gained.” He rolled his eyes, feeling his stomach that didn’t seem any bigger than normal. 

Sam slammed back the rest of his drink, “What weight? You weigh like eighty pounds dripping wet with rocks in your pockets!” he joked, but was still very serious about how his friend looked. 

“Cram it. Not all of us get to look like a damn Adonis, ya know?” Laughing, he rather roughly placed his glass on the counter and hopped from his barstool. “Shall we?” Robyn held out his hand from a bow, offering his best friend a dance. 

“Only because I like this song, and I’m pretty sure you’re about to dance like the biggest whore in the city.” Accepting the hand, they nearly pranced over to the lit up floor panels, filling the room with a neon glare. Awash in a state of pure euphoria, they danced all over each other like they did back in school. It was the real reason why significant others weren’t allowed in Vegas, everyone got jealous when the two pals got on the floor. Dancing around his larger friend like a damn stripper pole, grinding his ass into his friend, it also acted as a safety measure. People would read Sam as an alpha because of his height and build, and now with the visible mating bite on Robyn’s neck, they would possibly be read as a couple and not have alphas hounding them at the bar. After the not-so-subtle display of comradery on the dance floor and two songs later, they went back for more drinks and a little water. 

“You two sure looked like you were having a good time over there, would you mind letting me buy you your next round?” Asked a rather attractive dirty blond with light blue eyes, smiling sweetly at the two friends. “My name’s Luc.”

“We appreciate the offer, Luc. But tonight is just for me and the Jolly Green Giant here, we’ve had a hell’ova week.” Replying gingerly, he wasn’t about to use either of their real names in public since they weren’t technically being chaperoned by an alpha. Sadly, omegas were typically seen as free game, even mated ones if their mate wasn’t present. Being an omega, especially a male omega, meant constantly being on guard and usually not having many people on your side if things got ugly. 

Smelling like cedar, cloves, and a hint of licorice, the stranger frowned a bit as he shrugged. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.” Swaggering forward, his expression morphed into a scowl as he walked away from the two men. _We’ll just see how you feel after two or three more drinks. Play hard to get all you want, dancing like that you have to be trying to get someone’s attention._

“He was actually not bad to look at, I was half expecting you to not shoot him down as long as he didn’t ask to fuck on the first date.” Sam laughed, sipping his second drink of the evening and poking just a little bit of fun at his roommate. 

“Nope. Just because I’m tipsy, and am having fun, does _not_ mean I’m about to cheat on Jimmy. I’m stressed, I’m not actually a whore.”

“Hydration break over, time for more dancing, Boy Wonder.” With reckless abandon he picked up his friend, flung him over his shoulder, and carried him back to the dance floor that was now amassing a bit of a crowd. 

It took a second to regain his bearings, the unexpected manhandling getting dangerously close to arousing him. “Dude, don’t ever do that again in public!” He laughed it off, punching him in the arm playfully. It was a comfort that only reminded him of his mate, warm, strong hands that always brought him such security, that made him feel so at home. Robyn was starting to feel happy again, euphoria only emphasized by the atmosphere currently encompassing him. On that floor, they felt so eternal. Nothing could get to them, music pounding and rattling their insides in the best way possible. Blissfully unaware of the blue eyes lingering on them grinding together on the dance floor, the alpha licked his lips as he watched the smaller man playfully back into his friend. It was clear to him now that both of the men he propositioned earlier were omegas, as their scents started emerging through the blockers they had sweat off. After another few songs and reducing themselves to sweaty, panting messes as they went back to the bar. Waiting a few minutes to grab the attention of the bartender because he was starting to get busy and decided on what they would get for their final libations for the night. “Thanks, Sammy. I wouldn’t have been able to get out of my own head if you hadn’t come along tonight.”

“Dude, you called ‘Vegas’ I couldn’t abandon you. You’re my best friend, short of my boyfriend and I being tied together, I’m gonna try to be there for you.” He chuckled, playing with the skewed mess of red-orange hair. It was incredibly helpful that they had each other, through thick and thin, these omegas were bonded for life.

“I was thinking one last dance, then we head back home, maybe pig out on ice cream and watch some bad romantic comedies? Maybe force the alphas to join us and stay on their own side of the couch.” Sneering at his own idea, he almost dropped the last of his pomegranate martini. It was a complete joke of course, they would invite the boys back to the apartment, maybe have some light cuddles. 

“Sounds like a plan, dude. Let’s go dance our asses off one last time.” Things at that point started to get a little fuzzy, the alcohol in their systems was definitely making itself known to the two friends. They didn’t even realize the guys around them trying to dance with them, a bomb could have gone off in that club and they would be relatively unphased. Robyn was dancing more like a doofus than a slut at this point, almost tripping over his feet. Sam just laughed, mostly there for moral support at this point since he was exhausted.

“Let’s go pay our tab, I’m startin’ to really feel those drinks, and flailing around like an idiot isn’t helpin’ any.” He giggled as his accent started peeping out more and more, gesturing over to the bar so they could start getting ready to make the trip back home. 

Their beta bartender greeted them with a smile, wearing nothing but neon green briefs and and almost see-through tank top. “You boys heading out already?” He asked, sounding slightly disappointed after being able to enjoy their antics on the dance floor from a distance. 

“Sadly, yes. We both work tomorrow, n’ _somebody_ probably wants me home real soon.” Pulling down the neckline of his shirt, the redhead revealed his full mating bite with a small chuckle and a sigh. 

“Oh yeah, can’t leave your alpha alone for too long, huh?” He laughed, handing each of them their checks. “You boys have a great night and get home safe, lots of knotheads out there at this hour.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh as they scribbled away at the checks, making sure to tip generously. “Thanks man, we’ll be fine. Just gotta make it to our bus stop, then it’s smooth sailing. The alphas will just meet us at home later and protect us then.” It was mostly a joke, but always having to hear people tell you to be safe because of other people got annoying. If they were alphas or even betas, no one would be lecturing them about how to stay safe. As they began the short trek, the shorter omega decided to fire off a text to his alpha:

 **[Robyn 10:46pm]:** Hey alpha, we’re on the way home. If you haven’t already gone home I wouldn’t mind seeing you tonight. I’m sorry for earlier, I’ve just had a lot going on. I love you. <3

A few blocks away from the bus stop, the two omegas grew weary of the two pairs of eyes following them, keeping just several yards behind the pair as they walked. “You noticed the guys following us?” Robyn whispered to his friend, voice incredibly close to shaking in fear. 

“I did. We’re gonna need to run if they follow us around this next corner, I don’t think I’ll be able to fight right now.”

“I don’t even have my pepper spray on me, damn these tight pants and non-existent pockets. Here comes that corner, make sure we’re out of view before we book it.” He sighed, this wasn’t good. Heaven help them if these guys were packing and could do something at a distance. Cops would take too long, and would likely try to say that they had it coming not being escorted by an alpha at night, in addition to being notoriously unreliable. Just as they turned the corner and tried to sprint off to their destination, a certain redhead wasn’t watching and collided with someone in front of him.

“Fancy seeing you two handsome devils here.” Luc stared down at the omega paralyzed on the ground, then over to the one who stood even taller than him. “Care to join me for that drink now? My place is close by.” He smirked at them, honestly if he weren’t so damn creepy he’d come across as cocky in a kind of hot way. 

Having no other choice, Robyn reached into his pocket and held the home button on his phone and tapped the center of his screen. Enabling Omega Tracker meant an alert including his current GPS coordinates would be sent to any alphas it was programmed to contact. This meant his mate, and his older brother would soon be informed he was in trouble, hopefully someone would just get the message in time. 

======================================

Jimmy was sipping on a beer with Dean at some dive bar just a few miles away from where the two omegas had been having the time of their lives. He was clearly sulking, his scent muted and depressed as he drank from the foamy, golden mug of alcohol. “I just hated it Dean,” He paused briefly and pictured the moment playing through his head over and over on a loop, “I could see an anger in his eyes I didn’t know was possible. Robyn probably hates me now, and I feel like an asshole.” he whined. 

“Dude, you need to calm down. I’m sure he doesn’t hate you, he was just a little upset is all. There’s a lot of change going on for all of us.” 

“You don’t understand, we’ve been together for almost two years now, and I have _never_ seen him that angry before. I just want my sweet little omega back.” He pouted, his chin resting on the questionably cleaned bar top, when a small ping from his phone caught his attention. Reading the text message, he wanted to cry he was so happy, his mate didn’t hate him. Being able to go home and just snuggle his partner would put him on cloud nine right now. “Looks like he’s okay after all. Did you and Sam have plans tonight? I’m gonna get us sorted here and then head back to the apartment.” After dragging Dean along to hear him sulk for nearly two whole hours, the least he could do was pay for the guy’s drinks.

“Oh, thanks man! Not really sure, but since I’m your ride I might just stop by to see how he’s doing.” The alpha couldn’t help but laugh, checking to see if maybe he’d gotten any texts from a certain omega himself.

Cold shivers ran up Jimmy’s spine, almost as if the universe were telling him that something was very wrong. Gritting his teeth, bright blue eyes going wide, a small vibration grew on his neck where his omega’s teeth had torn into his flesh. “Dean, we need to go. I think Robyn’s hurt.” His worst fears were realized as a chime from his phone made him aware of another notification:

**Omega Tracker Activated: SOS.**

“Shit. I think he’s hurt, he’s never used that app before. We’re leaving now.” Slamming money down on the counter, the two alphas bolted from the bar in order to find the pin dropped by the omega’s phone. Feeling like he was going to be sick, he jumped into the passenger seat of the Impala and his friend dutifully took the wheel and set off on the road. 

=======================================

“Sorry, we’re kind of in a hurry. Thanks though!” Sam smiled nervously, backing up until he felt multiple hands restrict his arms behind his back. “What the fuck?” In his state of stress, he hadn’t realized the guys following them had caught up.

Luc laughed at the struggle displayed by the taller omega, “Now, now, such a foul mouth on a pretty omega. I like it.” he licked his lips, his scent indicating his heightened state of arousal. 

“What the hell do you want?” Robyn growled at the alpha in a white-hot hatred that burned hotter than anything he’d ever felt. _He knows Sammy’s an omega too, we must have sweated off all the blockers we put on earlier. Shit._

“It’s not a matter of what I want, it’s a matter of what I’m going to _get_. And what my friends and I are going to get, my sweet little omega, is a little fun from the two of you.” A sadistic smile split across his smile, as if he were channeling the Devil himself. 

“Fat chance ass---” Sam shook violently as a sharp crackling went off behind him from a handheld taser concealed by one of the guys holding him back. Hissing ang grunting at the pain, he bit his tongue, they weren’t prepared for this kind of altercation in the slightest. 

A small knife seemed to appear inches away from his face, solidifying his fears in that moment. “So now, you and your friend are coming into this alley with us. Do as we say, and maybe things won’t end so badly, okay?” Motioning into the adjacent, unlit alley with his weapon, they dragged the omegas into the space so no one could see what was being done. 

_Jimmy will be here soon, it’s okay. We’re not going to die._ With no other choice but to obey, the omegas didn’t resist. Luc had pushed him against the wall, still on his knees from not having gotten up after his fall. Anger subsided, morphing into an intense fear that he would never get to see his mate again, and the last man he’d be with is this monster. _Jimmy, I’m sorry._

“Holy shit, I didn’t even know omegas could look like this. Bitch is jacked, think his ass is as tight as the rest of his body?” One of the men tending to Sam grinned after they’d torn his shirt in half, inspecting his bare upper body with their eyes and hands. “He’s not even marked like the other one! Almost want to claim him myself!” 

_Sammy, I’m sorry. You too, Dean. This is all my fault, I deserve this for being so selfish._

Unbuttoning his pants, an unsavory alpha musk filled the air around Robyn, he felt ashamed and couldn’t even look up at the man. “Since I’m not smelling any bitch slick on you, I’m guessing you’re not actually aroused. So first of all, you have terrible taste, I’d like to see you do better than me. Secondly, it means I’ll need to lube up a bit before I knot that perky little ass you wanted to show off so much on the dance floor. I’m trusting a little slut like you can throat a cock, so I’m gonna get all nice and wet, then take you on the ride of your life.” His speech was so cold, like he couldn’t truly understand what he was doing to another human being. Semi-erect alpha cock flopped out of his pants, dangerously close to the redhead’s mouth. Trying to look away, not to visualize the face of his attacker again, he was met with the sight of the other two strangers fondling and groping his best friend’s increasingly naked body. Teasing his nipples, leaving bruises on his flesh, trying to get a response of some kind from the larger omega. “Well? Suck me off, whore! I’m your alpha right now, I gave you an order. Follow it.” 

He didn’t bother answering, not like a yes or no would mean anything to this knot head at this point. Fighting back tears, saying anything was impossible, doing anything was impossible. Hearing Sam chuckle several feet away from him was a small moment in paradise, until he made some smart ass comment that the omega wasn’t really able to make out. That fleeting happiness vanished when one of the attackers punched him right in the gut for whatever he’d said. _Give ‘em hell Sammy. Please don’t judge me for what I’m about to do._ Robyn reached for the alpha’s hand, moving the palm to his hair, applying pressure as a non-verbal signal for him to latch on. 

“Oh, these firey little bitches like it rough? Talk about hitting the jackpot!” Luc exclaimed, a newfound joy coating his words in a horrific happiness as he forced the head of his cock past the pale pink lips beneath him. Being able to accomodate the member hitting the back of his throat was nothing, since he was used to sucking on something a bit larger, and choking on it for minutes at a time. Despite having trained his gag reflex like a pro, the pungent odor of Luc’s arousal was making his soul want to vomit. He could feel the man’s knot swelling as it was pumped into his face repeatedly, hopefully this sicko didn’t plan on cumming in his mouth and his ass. The fact that he was able to maintain an erection while scenting the fear on this omega showed he was completely devoid of human compassion. 

_No. Fuck this. I’m not gonna sit here and take this, omegas don’t have to put up with this shit just because some alpha asshole is horny! If you’re out of ammo, close-ranged melee attacks are how you win._ His inner omega roared in protest, rejecting the unfamiliar scent. Grabbing Luc’s ass, Robyn forced the entire length and knot into his spit soaked channel; feeling the orgasm building inside, he did what he had to do. Forcing his jaw to clench around the member, he sank his teeth into the flesh and nerves of the most sensitive part of the man’s body, his knot. Coppery liquid filling his mouth, he jabbed his right fist into the alpha’s balls, causing the alpha to howl in agony from the combined injuries. 

Pain tearing through his body, he was ready to start crying himself. Delivering his own right hook to the omega’s face in retaliation, he began to scream at him. “This fucking bitch bit me! Get off you psycho whore!” He threw several more punches at the smaller man, then forced the back of his red into the brick wall behind him. Only after kneeing him right in the diaphragm did the alpha’s cock break free, covered in saliva and his own blood. Sam must’ve gotten just as bold with the other alphas in the group, since they were now wailing on him too. Tires screeched from the open road, horns blaring at the driver, no one was hearing any of this from the street. “I’ll show you, you piece of shit omega!” Kicking at the ginger now groaning on the ground in front of him, a sudden shout got everyone’s attention. 

“You get the _fuck_ away from my mate, you pathetic excuse for an alpha.” Jimmy yelled, baring his teeth, and even posturing at the blond stranger abusing his mate. Running towards them, he tackled him to the ground and pounded into Luc’s face with his fist in a similar fashion he’d just done to Robyn. 

“Get the hell away from my boyfriend you assholes!” Dean screamed, firing off a shot from his Colt M1911 into the air to scare them off. “Next one’s going in your head if you don’t get the fuck outta here right now!” They instantly backed away from Sam, booking it out of the alley, not even daring to look Dean in the eyes as they ran past him. 

“You and your friends are fucking crazy!” Luc fought Jimmy off of him, zipping his pants back up before hobbling away himself, his face covered in his own blood.

Rage succumbed to fear as the alphas ran to their respective partners to verify that they were at least still alive. “Sammy! Please say something!” Dean took the omega into his arms, tearing up as he looked for those beautiful hazel eyes to open.

“Dean? Please stop yelling, my head is killing me right now.” Groaned the larger man, smirking with a busted lip and bloody nose. He felt comfort in being able to inhale even the dampened scent of his mate’s fear, and those calming, electric green eyes looking down into him.

“Robyn! Baby, please talk to me.” Jimmy panicked, his aroma making his mate’s nose twitch, and groan in response. He cradled the back of his head, terrified of the wet sensation he felt in his hair. Staring down at his hand, it was as if the color of his beautiful red hair was running onto his hand. They needed to get to the hospital _now_. “Dean, hospital!” He called to his friend, picking up his mate in his arms and taking him into the back seat of the Chevy. 

“Shit, okay. Sam, I’m gonna set you in the passenger seat okay?” Helping the other omega off the ground, they made their way to the car and strapped into their seats. 

It was a sobering reality, all the happiness and change the two couples were expecting over the next few weeks may have to be put on hold. Jimmy was sniveling in the back seat, fighting to keep his omega conscious. Worst car ride ever, and some blood even got on the interior of the Impala, but Dean couldn’t be angry about any of it. He ran into the ER, carrying his mate in his arms, blood staining his trench coat as he begged for help from medical staff. With his current state, it was easy to be seen relatively quickly for treatment. Jimmy sat in the lobby, filling out paperwork while Dean helped Sam do the same. Unfortunately since the other omega was still awake and semi-lucid, he was less of a priority when it came to being taken care of. What felt like hours of waiting for tests and scans as his omega was carted around the hospital, he sat with his other two friends. Thankfully Sam didn’t need more than some quick bandages, a couple stitches, some pain killers, and the doctor verifying he had a mild concussion. Robyn was by no means in the same boat. Once they got him set up in a room, Jimmy tightly held his hand waiting for him to wake up while their friends sat down close to the bed, Dean allowing his boyfriend to rest his head on his shoulder. He wasn’t in a coma, just recovering and it could be a few hours before he came to. 

“C-Cas?” One eye blinked open, the other pretty much swollen shut at this point. His alpha stared in awe as he watched life get breathed back into the small body on the bed. “Is it--really that bad?” He groaned, looking around the room as the other couple jumped to their feet. 

“It--It’s Jimmy.” Smiled the alpha, tears welling up in his endless blue eyes as he squeezed his hand tighter. 

“No, I like Cas.” Chuckling, and high on a few different meds helping him deal with the reality of all that happened. “Ow.” He tried to sit up, but quickly calmed down when the pain made itself very apparent. 

A knock at the door meant the Doctor was back with his results, “Oh, you’re awake. That’s fantastic, you had us a little worried for a bit. Also fairly impressed with how bad some of these injuries are.”

“Omegas are a resilient bunch, ya know? Bearing children and what not.” Robyn joked, making everyone giggle a bit. At least his sense of humor was back. 

“What’s the verdict, Dr. Mills?” Dean asked, hoping it wasn’t anything requiring extensive surgery or physical therapy. 

“We’ve got a moderate concussion, broken zygomatic, that fabulous shiner he’s got, various contusions, a few broken ribs, pretty bad laceration to the back of the head, but no organ damage, nothing surgical, and he’s alive! You’re one lucky guy, Mr. Lafitte. I did have a question though, we wanted to wait until you were conscious, did you think we need to perform a rape kit?” 

Both alpha’s eyes went wide, not even having thought about the possibility in the commotion. “No, he never made it past my mouth, and he didn’t finish. I made sure of it.” Cas growled at the thought of that creep using his mate that way, gripping the sheets in his fist. Robyn bard his neck to his alpha, trying to calm him down, he didn’t get too close as to not jostle the beaten man. “The authorities need to be on the lookout for a man seeking help with a certain injury from nearby hospitals--I didn’t want this happening to another omega.”

“Could you elaborate?” Dr. Mills asked, a concerned look on her face, the three men at his side also looking rather confused by the comment. He motioned for the Doctor to get closer so he could whisper it to her. Her jaw dropped, “You bit halfway through his _knot_?" She yelped, alphas cringing in pain to his left. 

"Was wanting to whisper that so maybe my mate might still let me blow him after all this, thanks Doc. But yeah, that’s what happened.” Shrugged the omega, red hair peeking out through the bandages on his head.

“Oof. Make sure you don’t ever piss him off, Cas.” Grimaced Dean, wanting to hurl just from the thought of someone biting through the sensitive bundle of nerves at the base of his cock. 

“I can have the cops here in a few minutes to take a statement if you’d like.” Offered his Doctor, purely looking out for his best interest. 

Robyn sighed, not really wanting to relive all the excitement one more time that night. It was a lot to process, and he needed rest if he wanted to heal faster. “Could we do it tomorrow? I think Sammy and I are about ready to pass out-- _Holy shit!_ it’s three in the morning? Yeah,we all need to sleep.” 

“Absolutely, I’ll have someone drop off some extra pillows and blankets for everyone. You all have a good night, I’ll be by in the morning to see how everything is settling in.” With a smile, Jody left the room, hopeful the omega would make a full recovery from his injuries. Cas snuggled up to his mate in the hospital bed, avoiding the left side due to the broken bones. Sam and Dean cuddled in the small cot the Nurse had brought in for them, having a bit more trouble going to sleep that the mated pair.

“Hey Sam, I was thinking--tonight kind of showed me how everything is capable of vanishing in the blink of an eye, and how much I’d hate to lose you. So during your next heat, I was wondering if you’d like to--mate with me?” Hesitating because of nerves, he thought there’d be no better time to ask, since tomorrow is never promised. 

“Dean--I want to tell you yes. But can I have a few days to make sure it’s not brain damage making me impulsive?” He laughed, he really did want to do it. But being as sensible as he was, he needed a little time to process the proposal, the trauma, the move. 

“Absolutely. Take all the time you need, little omega.” The couple nuzzled into each other’s necks, happy that everyone had made it through the night, and soon they could take everything to the next level. After making it through _this_ there’s no way they couldn’t handle moving in together. If they thought they were stuck together for life before, no way it could come to an end now. Nothing helps solidify friendships like bonding over shared traumatic experiences.


End file.
